Through the Veil of Death
by Peace-Sign-247
Summary: Emili Jones and Midoriya Emica are two very different people, but when two similar accidents send their souls into the same body, Emi finds out just what it means to be Quirkless in a Quirkful world. As it turns out, her future knowledge has brought nothing but pain and heartache... {Twin Midoriya fic with a few twists/Cross-posted on AO3}
1. Emili Jones & Midoriya Emica: Origin 1

**_Welcome to my first story! (Well, not really, but I didn't want to clog my main up with all the side stories this fic is going to spawn so, uh, yeah, welcome back if y'all follow the user OMsRandomWriter.) Anyways, I've been working on the Emi-s and their stories for a while now, and I figured now would be a good time to post this :)_**

**_Warning: This chapter contains Major Character Death (drowning x2)_**

**_Edit: Special thanks to Xxser3ndipityxX for pointing out the lack of line break between Aizawa's and Emica's POVs!_**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia_**

* * *

_No one is born evil._

_It's something everyone debates: was someone born evil, or were they simply made into a shadow of what could have been?_

_I learned this when I was 8. My eldest siblings, twins, Jade and Jake, were kidnapped, tortured and killed. It broke my brother, Danny, and I had to watch as he went from one of the sweetests kids to a psychopath, unable to stop him until it was almost too late._

"Hey, look, isn't that the youngest Jones girl?"

"Yeah, I heard she had to stab her brother cause he was trying to kill her and some kid."

_I wasn't charged because it was self-defence, but it didn't matter to our small town._

_All they saw were freaks who disturbed their peace._

Sidestepping the leg that had been thrown in front of her, the woman continued walking down the sidewalk, moving towards the small bookstore that was her destination. There, behind the counter, was her small collection of manga books that she had bought for the slow(er) days. _My Hero Academia_ stood out, the red text clashing with the white spine proudly. The woman looked at the volumes carefully before going to the very end and gently tugging out a worn looking volume.

_No. #1 - Izuku Midoriya Origin_ was shown for a brief second as she flipped towards the first page, frowning at what she saw.

* * *

_**People…**_

"_Stop it Kacchan! Y'already made him cry… stop it! He said he was sorry already!"A girl and boy were trying to pry a blonde boy away from another child, crying as he was pinned from the tree due to another boy's Quirk, the ability to grow random parts of his body bigger._

"_He called you Quirkless Emi-bō! He shouldn't play villain if he can't take justice."_

… _**are not born equal.**_

_The scene changed and a family of four were seen, the father in front of the mother and their son and daughter as a villain faced them with glowing yellow eyes. The father is seen with flames coming out of his mouth as the mother runs with the children in hopes of getting back to where Heroes were trying to reach them._

_She didn't made it._

_The little girl is seen being thrown off the bridge they had been trapped on while the boy watched in horror._

_**That's the hard truth I learned at the age of 4.**_

* * *

With a confused noise, the woman flicked through a few more pages, humming slightly as she saw that the pages were back to normal and the new girl was nowhere to be seen while Katsuki and Izuku frenemies again. The door jingled and she looked up sharply, eyes immediately spotting an emancipated man who looked a pound away from flying off in the Colorado wind. Concern immediately filled her, but at the same time, she felt like she _knew_ him.

Realizing that she was both staring and still had a personal item in hand, she cleared her throat, setting the volume down with a smile. "What can I help you with today, sir?"

"I was looking for something; one of the kids I teach, she likes this… anime, I think she calls it? But she said that the book version of it was better and she wants to share it with the class." he started, causing her to let out a noise of interest.

"Your students are lucky to have you as a teacher," she said, perhaps a bit too wistfully. "I'd honestly ki…" she trailed off, grimacing. "You're new in town, right? I'm Emili Jones." she held out her hand with baited breath, wondering if he'd already been warned.

"Yagi Toshinori," he replied, making her mind screech to a halt as he took her hand. "Your name is quite similar to the student I'm doing this for."

"Might I ask what anime and manga she's looking for?" Emili asked instead, picking up her book to move it back to where it belonged and moving out from behind the counter.

"She said two names; _Boku no Hero Academia_ was one of them," she couldn't stop herself from laughing at this, a grin stretched across her face, causing her nose to scrunch a little.

"Ah, I can see why she wants to share _this_" she waved the first volume a little. "Your name is identical to one of the main characters in here. I think I have a couple of collection sets around here somewhere," she set the manga back down and walked towards the backroom, where she was able to find most, but not all, of the volumes. Picking the box up, she frowned at the weight. Would this be too heavy for that poor teacher? Also, what was with him buying stuff for one of his female students?

"Excuse me, sir, I have copies here, but I have a few questions," she saw him jump, her copy of the manga hitting the counter as he put a hand to his mouth and coughed. A second later, she could see the blood running down his hand. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," he said, waving her off. "What do you wish to know?"

"Why aren't the girl's parents buying her this? Y'know, like a christmas gift or something?" She asked, immediately spotting how the man tensed up.

"She's an orphan. All of us, her teachers that is, we've practically adopted her. She… She's been through a lot, and the guy who just murdered her parents and brother just tried to go after her again." he explained quietly, voice too emotional to be lying.

"Oh, that poor kid!" She breathed quietly, blinking back tears. "Now I feel like an ass for asking. It sounds like she's really lucky to have all of you looking after her." The man smiled at this, and she smiled back before remembering why he had came in here and put the box on the counter with a resonating _thud_. "So how much do you know about this anime?" She asked idly.

"Only what Young Emica has told me," he replied. "A world like this one, but almost everyone has a type of superpower. It focuses on schoolchildren attempting to learn how to be a hero."

"That's… a really simple way of putting it," she agreed, head tilting slightly. "It's less on them learning how to be a hero and more of them learning _what_ it means."

"And what is that, if I may ask?"

She peered at him with a raised eyebrow. "It's a long winded answer."

"I have the time, Miss Jones."

"Being a hero... It's… standing up for what is right, even if it's tough. Even if no one wants to. When you're a hero, you can't think of self-gain; that'll only corrupt you. It's takes a brave heart and true selflessness to be able to stand up against a villain." The blonde man was nodding at her words, but stopped as she paused. "But, I think, most of all… you need a kind soul. When you're a hero, you're not just saving yourself, but citizens as well. You need bravery to fight back, but kindness to keep those in danger out of harm's way."

When she looked up, she saw a small, but very happy smile. "Thank you, for confirming something for this old man," he said, making her blink and furrowed her brows.

"Confirm what?" She echoed.

"That you were always like this, before the accident."

As he handed her the money and walked away with the box, she shook herself out of her stupor and ran outside. "Sir, what did you mean? What acci-?"

But the man had disappeared as if he was never there, the only proof being the missing box in her backroom and the Japanese yen in her hand.

* * *

When 8 pm came and there were no other customers in her small shop, she closed up and jogged back to where she had parked her rusty old truck. Ever since the incident with her brother, she moved out of town and more towards the country where they _had_ to be looking for trouble to find her. As she drove away, she swore she saw a flash of orange, but when she looked in her rear-view mirror, she saw nothing out of the ordinary.

Shrugging, the woman continued to drive out of the city and into the country, tensing up as she started to slow down at one particularly bad turn, doing her best not to look to the right as she approached a blind intersection.

Suddenly, her ears were ringing and then she was going in circles until she finally stopped, feeling dazed as she stayed there before the panic slowly began to trickle in.

She had just been t-boned.

She had gone off a cliff.

She was upside-down.

She was in the river.

Her truck was starting to fill up with water.

She distantly felt her hands going to the pocketknife she kept on her before cutting the seatbelt, her arm painfully breaking her fall before she could hit her head (possibly again judging by how fuzzy everything looked and sounded). There was about an inch of water now, and she remembered that stupid _it could happen to you_ show on the Weather Channel, and how it was vital that she try to open the windows before they fried if they weren't manual.

When she tried the controls, they let out a little spark that had her yelping. The water was three inches now, and she could see that her back window, the one that slid open, was leaking water… but she was too big to fit through.

_If you can't open the windows before the first fifteen seconds, don't try to force the doors open. The pressure will be too much to even try. You have to wait for the cab to fill up with water or at least have the same pressure as the outside before the doors will open._

_And here is when I make a decision_, she thought, still looking at the too-small window she could still open. _Have the car fill up quicker or suffocate due to lack of fresh air…_

The thought of suffocating made her shiver… or maybe it was the water that was starting to cover her folded legs. _I have to do something_, she decided, reaching over and slowly prying the back window open before going to the passenger door, as she took one good look at it and knew it wouldn't open.

What she didn't know was that the passenger side door mechanism for the handle was completely shattered.

As the last inch finally disappeared, Emili tried pulling on the handle, eyes widening as the handle suddenly broke off and floated down with a _clunk_. Her chest started to burn a little as she moved towards the drivers door, frustration filling her right along with panic as she couldn't even begin to budge it. Eyes darting around as her eyes started to _burn_, she finally tried the window, all but weeping as she was able to squeeze through.

Just as she was about to get her right leg out, she felt something lock and jerk her left leg back. Unintentionally, she tried to let out a startled noise, only to choke on water.

_I can't breathe! Ican'tbreatheIcan'tbreatheIcan'tbreathe!_

_I can't…_

_I can't…_

_I…_

* * *

The MPD was in panic when Aizawa Shouta, Hero name Eraserhead, finally arrived on the scene, having captured some of the lesser villains who had tried to slip away with the crowd in the beginning of what was turning out to be a hostage situation. "There's a family caught between Present Mic and the one we've identified as the leader of the attack," the officer in charge began. "A mother, father and two children, a boy and a girl, twins by the looks of it."

"Are the children old enough to have quirks or are at risk of their quirk showing?" he asked.

"They appear to be around the age of four, Eraserhead. We were able to identify the father, Midoriya Hisashi, Quirk: Fire Breath. The woman is his wife, Midoriya Inko, Quirk: Small Telekinesis."

"The children might have a hybrid Quirk of those two," Aizawa noted. "If they're going to show, it would be in a high stress situation."

"And the villain might take it as a hostile act," The officer finished. "We were hoping you might be able to get them away while All Might distracts the boss." He internally scowled at the mention of the Number One Hero, but in a situation like this, where the villain was looking for civilians, it would be best for someone with an enhancement Quick to take care of him.

"Let's just hope that he gets here on time."

* * *

Midoriya Emica was _scared_.

To-san had told her, Izu and Ka-san to hide behind cars while he distracted the bad guy that was after them, but why was a bad guy wanting to hurt them?

"Ka-san, where's All Might-san?" Izu whimpered from the otherside of Ka-san, making her hold on them tighten a little.

"Shh, he's coming," Ka-san murmured, looking up and spotting something. Emica followed Ka-san's gaze and saw a strange man in all black sitting on top of the bridge. "Izuku, Emica, look, it's a Hero," she breathed, making the two green-haired children blink before glancing back up at the man, whose grey scarf seemed to be levitating?

"Who is he?" she asked in a bit awe just before the bridge shook slightly and a familiar voice called out.

"_Fear not, for I am here!_"

"All Might-san!" Izu gasped out, his eyes going wide. "Emi, Ka-san, he's here!" The girl kept her gaze on the unknown Hero, who had jumped down and landed in front of them.

"I am Eraserhead, an underground Hero. Tell me, are there any signs of their Quirks emerging?" He asked, making the three flinch. It didn't take long for him to connect the dots. "Quirkless?" At Ka-san's sad nod, Eraserhead made an odd noise. "I can carry one of the children and take you to where Present Mic and Recovery Girl are waiting."

"Emica, go with Eraserhead-san," Ka-san ordered, making the girl nod, unable to stop her small squeal as the man picked her up. "Be careful."

"Yes ka-san," she murmured before hugging the Hero's neck, aware of how he stiffened before relaxing a little. Did he not get many hugs? She got at least one hug a day; she didn't know how she'd survive if she didn't get any. She did her best not to make a sound as the man ran towards the other Heroes, but he stopped suddenly as a car that was on fire landed in front of them and exploded, making them let go of their grip on each other as the two were forcefully launched backwards, the little girl more than the man.

"_Emica!_" she heard Ka-san and Izu cry out, sounding distant as air rushed past her, making her hair whip her face. As she hit the water, something slammed into the back to her head, causing her to cry out, lungs filling with water as the world went black, something wrapping around her waist a second too late.

* * *

Emili woke up to someone cursing and trying to perform CPR on her.

"_She's just a kid, damnit! Breathe already!_" Who was that? He certainly didn't sound like anyone in her town… "_One, two, three, four._" Air, _fresh air_, came to her, causing her to choke and sputter, the man quickly flipping her so she could vomit and cough out as much water as she could between her cries, thankful that someone had found her in time. "You're ok Emica. Breathe with me, ok? In… out…"

_Emica…?_ She felt her arms shake as her hands clench the sand, head attempting to touch the ground. _My name is… is… Emili…_

"Hey, kid, you need to stay awake." She jerked at the man's order and turned, peering up at him in disbelief.

"Eraserhead?" she asked, voice weak and cracking.

"Short term memory seems ok," his goggles were around his neck, allowing her to see his black eyes, which were… filled with worry? "What's your name kid?"

_Kid?_ She thought in faint amusement. _I'm as old as you bucko._ "Em… Emi,"

"Emi, wonderful,"

"_Emili_," She finished, blinking as his face immediately contorted, eyes glowing red. "My name is Emili."

"_Shit_." she heard him say as she once more blacked out.

* * *

Emi woke up in the hospital a few days later, unsure of what to make of this new world as everything was explained to her, and in turn, she explained everything to them.

"So you don't know," Aizawa said from the corner, where a sleeping 4 year old boy was leaning against him, tear tracks covering the kid's freckled face.

"I… don't know what?" She asked, brows furrowing.

"Someone get her a mirror," the police officer murmured to the nurse. A few moments later, upon the 'ok' from the underground Hero, she flipped the mirror over and almost immediately dropped it when she saw not her reflection, but a little, unknown girl's face staring back.

_Except she did know this little girl_.

"_Emi-bō,_" she mumbled, remembering what Katsuki had called the girl on that one page. Wait… that would mean… "He's Midoriya Izuku. I'm… am I his twin sister? But, when I woke up, you said that 'our' parents had an 'accident', what type of accident was it? Was it really an accident? Where's Ka-san and To-san?!" the last bit slipped out in her hysteria before she could stop it, shocking herself as silent tears fell instead.

"She doesn't know," the dog Officer confirmed sadly. "It seems as if Midoriya Emica and Emili are one in the same."

"Like resurrection?" Aizawa asked.

"Reincarnation," Emi found herself correcting, a bit hesitantly. "Die in one life, get born in the next." She glanced at their slightly disbelieving faces and pulled her own face. "In a world where superpowers randomly cropped up, y'all are just going to call something like remembering a past life _impossible_?"

"You certainly speak like you're older." The officer was fishing, but she just shrugged. Even as Emili Jones, her parents had always said she spoke like she was older. "Eraserhead, there is the matter of custody to attend to, as well as finding out who was behind this attack."

_Villains_, she realized with a jolt as the Hero shifted and she scooted to the side automatically as he laid the boy down on the bed beside her. Now that she thought about it, they _were_ the same height… the nurse took the mirror back and she laid down beside her now-brother, taking a good long look at young Izuku's face as the Hero and police officers filed out of the room.

She fell asleep a few moments later.

* * *

_**Thoughts, comments, concerns? I'd really like feedback on how you think Emi is coming along!**_


	2. Emili Jones & Midoriya Emica: Origin 2

_**Wow, thank you everyone who supported the first chapter, it really means a lot!**_

_**Edit: thank you Xxser3ndipityxX for the whole Yandere/Tsundere thing! I get those mixed up a lot**_

* * *

**Xxser3ndipityxX said: You know, this first chapter was interesting. In fact, the whole fic might be quite interesting.**

_Ohma said: Aw, thank you! I'm glad to hear you think it's going to be interesting!_

**So before she died, a man with Toshinori's name had appeared at her workplace. Based on what he said before he left, it seems he was definitely not there just to buy the manga. He was there because of her specifically. And he spoke like he knew exactly what was going to happen to her, like he knows her from a time after her death. It makes me wonder whether or not that was the real Toshinori or just...something else.**

_Oh, he _was_ there for the manga, but you're correct in assuming he also went there for her. As for if it was really him: yes! The answer will be explained around chapter 6 or 7, perhaps earlier. :)_

**And is it me or did something pull her back into the car as she was trying to escape through the window..? It didn't seem like her leg just got snagged on something. And that's curious because there shouldn't have been anyone else in that car besides her.**

_Hmm, that's a very _very_ good guess! I wonder what looks like a seat belt but has the abilities to **capture** a human and **hold** them in place?_

**Sorry, I'm very analytical and love mysteries. lol**

_It's absolutely ok! I love reading comments like this because it lets me see how you see things!_

**Also, here's (what I hope is) some constructive criticism. It might make more sense for her name to be spelled Emika. I'm not an expert with Japanese or anything, but I've only ever seen names like hers spelled with a k, never a c.**

_There's actually several websites saying Emica is either unknown, Indian or Japanese in origin. I was a bit wary on it first, but after digging into it, I decided it was a safe name to go with (means beautiful/blessed/charming)._

**Also, I think it would be a nicer touch if you would put a divider between Aizawa's "Let's just hope that he gets here on time." and the next sentence to better signal the change in pov.**

_I noticed that after you pointed it out, thank you! There's a divider there now :D _

**...Also, this: "Did he not get many hugs? She got at least one hug a day; she didn't know how she'd survive if she didn't get any." -That right there is adorbs~**

**This is...interesting. So...did Emili's death happen around the same time as this hostage situation? Then did that impact against Emica's head when she hit the water have something to do with Emili's entrance into her body? Because right afterwards Emili IS Emica. **

**Mmm. I don't know. I think I gotta go with "resurrection" over "reincarnation". I mean, she wasn't actually BORN in this world-not in the literal sense. It's more like her soul just kind of...traveled to it and occupied a vessel after death. It's not like how people traditionally perceive this type of thing would go.**

_There's not much I can actually say without spoiling much of the plot for the fic, but I can safely say that Emili died in 2019, and that in this fic's timeline, Quirks didn't (officially) exist until 2025, and that this story takes place from between 2195 to 2248 (2228 being when Izuku and Emica were born), the reason being that when Quirks emerged, they pushed back possible achievements like getting to stand on mars and such. I can also safely say that when Emili died, she did _**not**_ die in her birth world. _

**But putting aside that, I've not come across many Midoriya twin fics. And it's interesting that even Inko is dead. Might be worth keeping an eye on how this fic develops. Eh, why not?! I'll give it a follow.**

_Aaah, I've noticed the lack of Twin Fics too. All the ones I've found were discontinued and it's a bit sad because it has so much potential on the storyline. And I wanted to have it to where Emi and Izuku could both say "they're all I have left" for one particular heartbreaking scene near the end of this fic, so sadly, Best Anime Mom had to go :( Thank you for the follow, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!_

* * *

**Warning: This chaper holds mentions of Character Death, children making adult decisions and child abuse.**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia_**

* * *

It was easy to let her inner child out during the hospital stay, Izuku having brought some toys from their apartment when Aizawa took him (and a familiar looking blonde but he never came into the room, so she couldn't really confirm who it was though she had a really strong feeling that it was a Pro she'd be familiar with) and while there was only one All Might figure, he had given it to her so that he could "make sure you don't get hurt again!" and honestly, it was almost too pure for her.

Though seeing Aizawa panic slightly as she just randomly (from his point of view) burst into tears was almost worth it.

Finally, after a month, she was able to go with Izuku, who was being watched by a Pro Hero at their house, location unknown for their safety. At least, until Aizawa and Present Mic (she was right to assume it was him escorting the boy back to their old apartment until she was released) dropped them off in front of a fancy looking house in a nice suburb. "Shouta, Hizashi!" A familiar voice and face opened the door, and she blinked, seeing Iida Tensei at the door with a four year old Iida Tenya hanging back a little ways. "And who are these, your new kids?"

"Their parents were killed in a villain attack, and while he's still at large, it's best if they remain in Hero custody." Aizawa explained.

"Ingenium," she heard Izuku whisper from where he was half hiding from behind Present Mic - Yamada - while she awkwardly stood beside Aizawa, the All Might figure in her hands as she stared at him a bit sadly.

"Whoa, what's with the long face little miss?" Ingenium asked her, making her subconsciously flinch back behind the Underground Hero.

"She had a very close call when the parents died," Present Mic began, his voice oddly quiet. She only heard it because she was listening for it. "Shouta did CPR on her for five minutes after she was in Tokyo Bay for three to begin with."

"Shit, is she ok?"

"It's rude to curse," she answered, making him jump.

"She's fine, Iida," Aizawa answered. "Her Quirk just gives her a higher intelligence, like Nedzu."

_But I don't have a quirk?_ She thought, sharing a confused look with Izuku, who ended up having a stronger version of Inko's telekinesis Quirk despite what the doctor had told them. "I'm Emica, and this is Izuku!"

"You two look very similar," Ingenium noted. "How old are you two?"

"4," Izuku said, stepping away from Yamada and looking at the Hero in civilian clothes with those wide green eyes. "Are you our new Onii-san?"

"Izuku!" Emi hissed, holding the toy tighter. Luckily, the older Iida brother laughed and guided the four into the house, his little brother watching them curiously as she sat down beside the couch.

"Tenya, why don't you talk to Izuku-chan and Emica-chan while Eraserhead-san, Present Mic-san and I go talk in the kitchen?"

She watched as the three Pros disappeared through a door, and she waited half a second before turning to the kid, putting a smile on her face even though it was a bit forced. "Hi! I hope even if we don't stay we can stay friends."

"I'd like that," he said, his own smile on his face, and when Izuku grinned, it felt like the tension melted away. She wasn't at all surprised to see the Ingenium figurine that the boy had, but when the four year old boys managed to get into Tensei's modeling clay, she was torn between wanting to scold them and joining them, the latter winning when she saw what colors had been opened.

"-it shouldn't take more than a few months, two years at most," Aizawa said, walking out of the room to see the three bent over the table, their bodies blocking the view from the kitchen. "One of those children is a Problem Child," she heard him mutter just as she finished the last bit of the grey clay. She looked at the figure with a pinched brow and critical eyes, spotting a few mistakes thanks to still not being used to a younger body.

"What did they do?" She heard the elder Iida boy ask and the guilt wielded up.

"We made you these!" Izuku, bless him, went to Yamada and offered the mess of clay that was somewhat decently molded into a roughly human looking form, though there were… no key features, aside from the spiked yellow clay on top. "It you!"

"It totally is little listener!" the man said, kneeling and taking the figurine gently. Tenya gave the mostly grey lump to his brother, which left her awkwardly shifting on her feet as she glanced at Aizawa through her bangs.

"Thank you for saving me Aizawa-san," she said, offering the clay figure up.

"Woah, that's… pretty detailed little miss," Yamada noted. Aizawa still had said nothing, though he did take it from her hands and look over it carefully.

"She even got the eyewear down," Tensei whistled. "Is… that scruff?"

"You haven't shaved in a while," Yamada teased, making her giggle before biting her lip.

"Thank you," the tired looking man said, and she watched him in shock as he smiled down at it. _Probably one of the first thank you gifts he's ever gotten, being an underground Hero and all_, she thought, moving forward and hugging his legs without thinking.

"_Thank you for saving me_," she mumbled again, unintentionally in English and backed away just in time to see the surprise forcibly wiped off their faces.

* * *

Tenya and Tensei's parents were kind and understanding, and even though she and Izuku had to share a room, it was still big enough to make it feel like she had a room of her own. For two months, they were slowly integrated into the Iida family schedule, and even though it would've been easier for the two to have moved schools, the two adults had taken the time to drive to their old school, where one Bakugo Katsuki was enrolled.

The blonde had gotten his Quirk a few days after his birthday, and he was ecstatic to hear that during their "break" from school, Izuku had gotten his Quirk.

"Now you're left Emi-bō!" The ashen blonde grinned, and her stomach sank. "What's up with your face?"

"The doctors say she has no Quirk," Izuku said, unaware of how the teachers paused, just close enough to hear their conversation. "But he said I wouldn't have one and I do, so maybe he got that wrong too!"

_Oh, Izuku, one of us has to be Quirkless, and if All for One was really behind that attack, then I'm sorry, but I won't ever get a Quirk…_ she thought as one of the teachers called for them to form a circle, Emi sitting between Katsuki and Izuku.

"Now, introduce yourselves and your Quirks!" the male teacher said, clapping his hands. She watched as the other 17 kids introduced themselves, leaving her throat dry when it came to their turn.

"Bakugou Katsuki, and I make explosions!" Katsuki said from beside her, holding up a hand enough for the mini fireworks to start.

Feeling everyone's eyes on her, she swallowed thickly. "M-Midoriya Emica and… and my Quirk hasn't come in yet."

"I'm Midoriya Izuku and I can move things with my mind!" her brother piped up almost immediately afterwards, leaving no room for questions as the female teacher (who was far more level headed) continued on with the lesson.

* * *

Emi and Izuku just turned six when they were reminded just how off their life was.

At 5, the Iidas had been forced to let them go into the system, and while it was sad, they kept in communication, and Emi was able to start making her planned changes. Namely, she was able to find a very injured Dabi one day when she was walking back to the orphanage after mindlessly wandering around a nearby park.

"Oh god are you ok?!" She shrieked once it clicked that the half charred body in the alley was still alive. When she knelt down beside him, his eyes opened and her heart stopped at the pure fear and pain. "Hey, it's ok! Let me call an am-,"

"N-no," he gritted out, hand reaching up to catch her skirt as she went to walk away. "No… hospital."

"You're going to get infected and die if you don't get help!" She half yelled, green eyes flashing before she paused and took a deep breath. "Ok, no hospitals. I know five pro heroes; they're very trustworthy. Just, please, let me call them."

There was a pause as he continued to seemingly stare into her soul. "Who?" He finally rasped.

"Present Mic, Eraserhead, Ingenium, Ingenora and Ingenart. They saved me and my brother, and they'll save you." The fear in his eyes spiked at the mention of the Elder two Ingen-Heroes, as if… as if he was scared of older Pro-Heroes. "Please…"

"'Kay," he finally murmured, and she whipped out the phone Iida Azumi had given her and quickly dialed four of the five numbers she had: Iida Azumi, Iida Haruto, Iida Tensei and Yamada Hizashi.

It was one hell of a group call, and as she didn't really have Aizawa's number, she was just going to have to trust Present Mic would get him. "_Emica, what's wrong?_" Tensei demanded, being the first to pick up.

"Group call," she bit out just as Azumi and Haruto picked up at the same time, Present Mic answering a few seconds later.

"_What's with the group call?_" Yamada asked, and she let out a strangled noise.

"There's a boy here in the alley a few blocks south of the orphanage; he looks like he's twelve or so! He's badly burned and refuses to go to the hospital,"

"_Emica, your exact location, now._" Azumi demanded. "_Hizashi, get Shouta and fill him in while you go to her._"

"_I'm on route right now, do you know his name?_" Tensei asked, making her turn towards the tween.

"Hey, hey, what's your name?" She asked, kneeling back down. "I'm Emica. Midoriya Emica."

"T-Touya. Todoroki Touya."

_Oh god all those fan theories were correct_, she found herself thinking as she looked at him in horror. "H-he says he's… he's Todoroki Touya."

There was silence over the call before Hizashi said on word that summed up the situation perfectly. "_Shit._"

* * *

Azumi and Haruto picked Izuku up while she went with Tensei, Yamada and Aizawa to take the missing Todoroki child to a private establishment where, surprise surprise, a seven year old Toga Himiko was sitting alone in the waiting room, looking decidedly lost. Breaking away from the group, she sat down in front of the blonde and gave her a smile. "Hi, I'm Emica."

The girl looked at her with wide eyes and looked around before settling on her once more. "I'm Himiko. Are you sick too?"

Emica inwardly winced at her words, but outwardly, she shook her head and nodded towards the group who were moving towards a room. "I found a boy in an alley. He looked like he was attacked by a villain but…" she hesitated before looking around and leaning forward, the other girl echoing her movements. "I think his father was the one who hurt him."

The girl let out a gasp and her yellow eyes widened. "But why leave him in an alley?" she whispered. "If he was just punished-,"

"Himiko, the boy is near death," she interrupted with a sad, but severe and confused look. "And no parent should harm their child in any way, be it physically, emotionally or mentally." She saw Aizawa moving towards them out of the corner of her eye and tilted her head, waiting until he was closer before continuing. "Himi-chan, do your parents hurt you because of your Quirk? Are… are you in here because of it?"

"They say it's a villain's Quirk," she mumbled. "They want to change it; fix it to a hero's Quirk. They don't want a daughter with a no good, freaky Quirk."

Her heart broke, and the greenette had a feeling she knew exactly how the Yandere came into existence in the original universe. "Then they're stupid and shouldn't be parents. Everyone has their Quirks for a reason. I bet yours is really awesome." The blonde's cheeks flushed a bit and she grinned up at her.

"If I ingest someone's blood, I can copy them almost perfectly! Oba-san used to say it was a good Quirk for an Underground Hero." She stopped smiling when she finished talking though, and it made Emica wonder if her grandmother had died, or her parents were simply that awful to cut her off from all ties from the world.

"Midoriya, we need to talk about… the boy you found." Aizawa's voice made Himiko jump, but Emica nodded and stood, giving the girl a small smile and wave.

"It was nice talking to you Himi-chan," the blonde grinned at her new friend's words and waved farewell, watching the two disappear into the room the new boy had gone into.

Perhaps this place wasn't going to be so bad.

* * *

In the room, Emica let out a strangled noise she hadn't realized she had been holding back. "God damn villains and tragic backstories; if I hear about another villain with a shitty life, I'm going to punch them, no fucks given," she muttered in English.

"Language!" Yamada said in English, his tone horrified before continuing. "How do you even know those words?!"

"Reincarnated, remember?" she snorted, turning to the boy in the bed. The door slid open to reveal Haruto, Azumi and Izuku as she continued. "So he's really Todoroki Touya?"

"Yes, we're about to contact Endeavour," Haruto started, but stopped when she frantically shook her head. "Emica?"

"I know I'm six, but D-Todoroki was terrified when I said that I was going to contact you and Azumi-san. He doesn't trust older Pro Heroes…"

"Emica, you can't be implying," Azumi said in a horrified realization. "He's the Number Two Hero!"

"Being good at something doesn't mean that's the only thing you do," she countered softly. "Eraserhead-san, we need to tell them. What I'm going to say… it isn't good, and until Touya wakes up, they won't begin to believe me until you help me."

"You're a walking State Secret kid," he snorted while the others shared confused and then scared looks. "Are you certain?"

"Ha, I'm never certain, but if we want a better future, then it's something we must do." she muttered before looking up at the four confused heroes. "Hello, my name is Emili Jones, I'm 23 years old and I know what's going to happen years from now due to the fact that my consciousness is from an alternate universe."

"_You_ are the Problem Child," Aizawa muttered, making her look at him with a grin.

"Someone has to be," she chirped back before her smile fell and she looked at everyone. "What do you guys know about Quirk Marriages?"

* * *

It was a little over two weeks later when Izuku finally asked the one thing they had all been avoiding. "Is the dimensional travel the reason why you don't have a Quirk Emi?" The boy had taken it almost too well when they had talked about her not being his sister, though his reasonings had been that while Emili wasn't Emica, she was still willing to grow up with him and be his sister, so he didn't really care.

"No, 'Zuku," she sighed, rubbing her neck as they turned the corner to try and see if there were any Heroes on patrol. "That… isn't really the reason why."

"Oh… then, why _don't_ you have a Quirk?" His tone was innocent, but she could feel the weight behind it and mentally shuddered.

"Izuku, you really don't want to hear the reason why," she told him. "It'll make you upset and cry and maybe even insanely jealous in the end."

"I promise it won't!" He swore, pulling her into an alley that seemed to be clear. "C'mon Emi, why don't you have a Quirk?!" She let out a small noise before pulling out their All Might figurine. "Huh? This is…?"

"All Might," she finished in a mute tone. "All Might is the reason why I don't have a Quirk, Izuku. I can't say much, as it isn't really my secret, but a Midoriya needs to be chosen as All Might's Successor, and the Successor needs to be Quirkless so that they know the trials and discrimination that 20% of the people go through. Something is going to happen in two years, and it's going to hurt everyone seven years from now, and if the original choice has a Quirk, then a backup needs to be made."

Just as she predicted, she could see the tears in her brother's eyes. "You… All Might…" he seemed so lost and she was already ready to mentally punch herself. "I'm the real reason you don't have a Quirk, aren't I? I was-was supposed to be the Midoriya to…" he trailed off in horror, tears streaming as she floundered to find the right words, her silence confirming his fears. "Emica… _Emili_, I'm so sorry!" What she didn't expect was for him to wrap his arms around her tightly, sobs wracking his body as she awkwardly patted his back.

"I-Izuku, it's alright, really." she said, grimacing a little. "I come from a world where there are no super powers; being Quirkless is just fine for me. It makes me feel normal, even if it really isn't."

* * *

A few days before their eighth birthday, the Matron pulled them aside with news that sent a shiver down Emica's spine: they were being adopted. Normally, she would've been thrilled at the prospect of Izuku getting a normal life, but when she took a glance at their supposed new father, she did the only thing she could think of and _screamed_, making the matron fuss.

"I'm sorry, she's normally well behaved," she told the man, who held an amused expression.

"It's quite fine. My son did the first thing when he saw me too," he told her, sending cold chills through the greenettes, though only one knew why.

"Please, don't let him adopt us!" She cried into the woman's stomach. "He's evil, a villian! He's the one who killed Ka-san and To-san!"

"Emica, don't go making accusations like that!" she instantly chided while Izuku made the connections and shrank in fear as well as the man stood before squatting in front of them.

"Hello there little ones, I'm Takahashi Touma. You are Izuku and Emica, correct?"

"What is your son's name," she demanded in a harsh whisper. _Tell me it's not too late to save Tenko you bastard._

"Shigaraki Tomura," he answered, and she felt everything come crashing down, though the feeling quickly disappeared as he spoke again. "He turned 13 a few days ago,"

_13… with heavy therapy and Quirk Control, he can still be able to go from villain in training to one of the best rescue heroes there ever was,_ she thought to herself, getting a determined glint in her eyes. "If you do adopt us, I want to stay in constant contact with the Iida and Aizawa-Yamada families." Just as expected, his face grew pinched at the mention of the Hero families, but for show, he smiled and nodded.

"Of course Emica." She bit back a gag and instead forced a smile.

"May I be excused please?" She asked, making him scowl and the matron's eyebrows furrow.

"After you tell me your Quirk," he said, and the sick feeling came back tenfold.

_Bastard is going to try to make me into a Nomu I bet._ She looked him dead in the eye and instead said: "I'll let you know once it fully manifests if you never fucking look in our direction ever again you creep."

"_Emica!_" The Matron shrieked as she turned around and walked out of the room, still pulling on Izuku's hand while quickly dialing Azumi's phone number, scowling as it went to voicemail.

"Iida-san, there's a situation at the orphanage. The man who murdered our parents is trying to adopt us, and he's also the one All Might is looking for. It's under strong suspicion that he's kidnapped another child around six or so years ago; Shimura Tenko. A retired Hero called Gran Torino can legally file for adoption: he was married to the kid's grandmother and there's strong enough evidence to believe he's also his biological grandfather.

"Azumi, this guy, he's _Bad News._ This might be the last time… this might be the last time you hear from me, and I'm sorry, but this man, he _has_ to be killed. Not arrested, but _killed_, otherwise he's going to turn the public against Heroes and kill All Might in the process." she took a deep breath as Izuku locked the door to their room and she sat on the bed. "I'm sorry for this, I really am." she let out a little sob as Izuku wrapped her up in a hug. "I was looking forward to going to UA with Tenya."

She hung up the phone and dissolved into sobs, her brother following shortly after, both crying over the family they had lost and felt like they would never get to have.


	3. Retrieval, Revival and Rebirth (Part 1)

_**Don't mind me, just trying to work out a schedule that'll make updating/writing easier. I'm thinking once I get next chapter done, I'm going to be switching to every other day to allow me to write 3k words as well as proofread a bit more. Anyways, review time!**_

* * *

**Xxser3ndipityxX said: Hey, thanks for answering my silly little musings~!**

_Ohma said: Haha, it's no worries! I like answering questions/talking reviews cause it helps people see what everyone is saying w/o having to go into the comment section!_

**Okay, so it was ACTUALLY Toshinori. Then let me speculate on that...So in the first chapter we see Emili tell Aizawa and the authorities about the truth, which means Toshinori probably eventually becomes aware too. And she said something to them about the manga, right? So it would make sense that Toshinori would want to see it back in her world. But that begs the question of HOW Toshinori was even there. I know you say the answer will be explained, but I've got some speculations...**

_Next chapter is the start of _how_ Toshi got to Emili's birthworld! I'd love the hear the speculations!_

**But before that...you're not referring to Aizawa's...capture weapon, are you? ? ...No. I mean, skipping over HOW that could be, why would he ever do that? ...I feel like maybe that's not it. lol**

_Aizawa isn't the only one with a scarf like capture weapon, but in this case, I'd like to counter your question with another: you're asking how the weapon got into this/our/Emili's world, as to opposed who else would have a perfect key to set the trap up in her truck?_

**Ah, okay, I see why you would spell it "Emica" then. But from what I understand, the hard "k" sound is usually spelled with the letter k in English translations, not c. It's like...take names like Emiko. I've never seen them spelled with a c ever. Don't get me wrong, I'm 100% sure Emica is a Japanese name. Ultimately, this is a minor thing. It just might be worth looking further into a bit? But ultimately, that's your choice!**

**And now my speculations! " I can also safely say that when Emili died, she did not die in her birth world." - So THAT right there makes me think there may be some time travel shenanigans going on. ...Or..I guess time/dimensional travel shenanigans? Cuz like, how ELSE would Toshinori have been able to appear in her world? ESPECIALLY if you say her world was only in 2019 when she died. I can only imagine THAT'S the significance of you bringing up the timeline of years. ...And does that mean Emili was dragged into the future into the My Hero world THEN she died? ? ?**

_I like how you thought about it this way, and yes, there is time-travel/interdimensional travel shenanigans going on in this story, but Emili died in _2019\. _As Emili, she only dimensionally traveled. _Emica_ and what happens in this chapter and the next two are the reason why I brought up the timeline ;)_

**If I've got this right, then this story might indeed get interesting~**

**By the way, I'm curious...did Toshinori look like himself when he showed up at her workplace?**

_Toshinori looked like himself, yes! Emili made the comment about how the wind might be able to blow him away with the right gust when she first saw him._

**Thanks again for addressing all my questions! I always love when authors do that.**

_I love it when authors do that too, and like I said, I love answering questions!_

**And now to my comments on the actual chapter~**

**Geez, I know I keep saying this, but it's actually interesting how the twins are basically in protective custody now that both their parents are dead. I've never read a story like this one. Definitely a unique narrative. To be ****sure.**

_I've read fics about how Izuku was orphaned and then immediately adopted, but never if he was left in the system, and I really wanted to take on how everything would change stuff if this happened._

**Plus, Aizawa would be a hero to recruit for the job who would make sense. I mean, if it's an escaped criminal we're dealing with, who better to help aprehend him than The Underground Hero with the capture weapon.**

**..Omg, Emica was in the water for 3 minutes? Dang, reading through it when it happened, you don't get the sense for just how long she was in the water. OR how long CPR was performed on her.**

_I don't know if I managed to capture the story I'm making with the right words, but there was a lot of debris and cars that fell into the water with Emica, and it made it a bit difficult for Aizawa to get to her in time (plus Emica was already partially unconcscious due to the hit on the head and that tends to blur time too). As for the CPR, you're supposed to stop after 3 or 4 minutes due to brain damage, but she was just a little girl and it would've been the first time Shouta lost a child he was supposed to rescue, to give you a hint on why he was so desperate to save her._

**So wait, last chapter it was implied that both the twins were Quirkless. So then...I'm guessing Izuku manifested a quirk shortly after/during the incident? But then, WHY did he manifest the quirk if his physical still led the doctor to believe he'd be quirkless? ...Should I just take that as one of this story's mysteries?**

_In the Manga, Doctor Tsubasa works for All for One, and one of the Nomu is actually Bakugo's childhood friends (the one with the wings is the Nomu that tries to kidnap Izuku after the Stain incident) so it's believed that he'd either lie to kids and parents, saying that they were quirkless and then send the kids to a Quirk Specialist that was really All for One or he'd keep track of the more powerful Quirks and help recruit them to the LoV._

**And it makes total sense Aizawa and the Pros are thinking of Emili/ca's predicament as a quirk. After all, that'd be the only way they could relate/understand such a thing according to the logic of the My Hero world.**

_Aizawa and Hizashi know it's not a quirk! They said it was as a cover story so fi she said something that didn't sound like a little girl would, the others would just chalk it up to her supposed quirk._

**So Emica is anticipating that she'll be quirkless in Izuku's place? I guess that makes sense.**

**...Wait. WAIT. ...Is THAT why Toshinori seems so familiar with Emica when he meets her back in her world? ? Because SHE'LL be the one getting roped into the One for All stuff? ? Uhhhh...okay. THAT'D be different. Oh, but that would make sense! ! Emica might tell him about her life from before and everything! That's totally gonna be it, isn't it?**

_Emi does end up telling Toshi what she knows, and a Midoriya will be the Successor, but I won't say which one due to it being a very major plot point. But rest assured, when the twins are 14, Dad Might will make a very strong __entrance_

**Oh heeeeeeeeeey! IT'S DABI. Omg, you are totally going with the Dabi-is-a-Todoroki theory then. Which, I gotta admit, is probably likely true. Buuuuut on the chance that Dabi turns out NOT to be Touya in canon, what are ya gonna do? xD Will the fic just be AU? Actually that's probably a stupid question, cuz this fic is pretty AU right from the start. For one, in this universe Izuku's sister was part of the manga from the start. And then there's the fact that Inko is dead AND Izuku has her quirk. Which will most likely mean HE won't be receiving One For All. Yeah, this whole shebang is different right from the start!**

**But let's be honest, Dabi's a liiiiiiittle too fixated on the Todorokis for it to NOT be something like him being Touya. You know, you made me spend time looking up those fan theories. lol**

_Haha, yeah, I'm a bit fan of the Dabi is Touya theory, especially when you realize Dabi's body is literally meant for a cold Quirk while his fires burn hotter than Endeavor's Hellfire. And, yeah, this story is AU from beginning to end (still won't say who's getting One for All :p) and it's just going to get more AU in these next two or three chapters. I totally didn't mean for you to look up the theories aesrgdhtfgjjh_

**Also, I think I would deeeefinitely have to label Himiko a Yandere rather than a Tsundere.**

_Thank you for pointing that out! I always get Yandere and Tsundere mixed up, even though I know Yandere has no issue accepting their feelings whereas Tsundere rejects them._

**HA! Izuku confirms it IS dimensional travel! ! So it's alternate universes then. My money's still on time travel and alternate universes in one, though.**

_Yep, I absolutely love interdimensional travel fics, and almost 1 out of ever 5 fics of mine that I ghostwrite are almost always that lmao. And yes, you are also correct, but not quite in the way you're thinking._

**So..were they allowed to be placed in the orphanage because it had been so long since the attack with no sign of the villain in question resurfacing?**

_Yeah, since AfO went back underground and the minor villains were all captured, they had to be placed back since the Iidas couldn't adopt them due to their schedule. It's something they're going to wish that they kept insisting that they kept the twins._

* * *

**Warning: This chaper holds mentions of Child Torture/Child Abuse**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia_**

* * *

**April 12th, 2020: This chapter has been severely edited in light of Nana Shimura's Quirk being revealed.**

* * *

At eight, Emi felt her world collapse on her again.

Shigaraki - _Tenko_, she corrected - had been found in an abandoned warehouse a day after her initial phone call, and upon him saying who he was, the adoption was quickly turned into an abduction alert.

How did she know this, one may ask? From the shoddy little tube TV that sat in the corner of their "room", though it was obviously more of a cell, what with how the twins were chained to opposing walls, one side covered in blue and the other in pink. They had only just enough of the chains to meet in the middle, and more often than not, for the first week or so, they brought their bedsheets in that middle ground and stayed close to one another, unwilling to leave the other's sight.

Part of her knew that, logically, they'd be rescued; they had several Pro Heroes in close contact with them and was practically their family. However, the more emotional, younger part of her was having silent meltdown after meltdown as each emergency alert blared, showing their pictures and reminding everyone of how unlikely it was that they were still alive.

One day, All for One changed their looks, making them look disturbingly like Jake and Jade before taking them to the press conference, forcing them to stand in the crowd alongside the newly made Kurogiri.

"_We hold hope that these two are unharmed__._"

_We're right here!_ She wanted to scream at the Police Chief.

_"__If anyone has seen them, please call the hotline shown on the screen-__"_

_We're right in front of you!_

_"__We ask that you return them, safe and unharmed-,"_

_Please, just look up! _She begged that one of the Pros would even glance their way, to even dare to scan the crowd-

But none did.

* * *

She could tell Izuku was starting to lose hope, so she did the one thing she swore she would never do: she talked about One for All.

Well, she mainly talked about how little she knew about it.

"There'll be ten users," she whispered. "Though one is temporary."

"Who are they?" Izuku always asks.

"We don't know all of them," she always replied, both in reference to the fandom she left and the Heroes who were fighting to find them. "Only four are known. Only three have confirmed names."

"Tell me about them?" He asks.

_Somewhere safer_ is what she usually says, but not tonight. "The Seventh User's name was Shimura Nana," she began, voice low. "Her original Quirk was 'Float'. She could, essentially, fly." Izuku's green eyes widened and he sat up, scooching forward as she spoke. "She was given One for All when she was in her final year of UA or she had just graduated. She was an amazing Hero, loved and admired in the community…"

"What happened to her?" Izuku tilted his head.

"A quirkless boy found her, asked if he could become a Hero. She laughed, and smiled, but ultimately said no. He took it at face value and began to walk away before he said it didn't matter: he was going to be a Hero no matter what." She paused, seeing Izuku's little smile.

"He was her successor?" he asked. "How did he find his successor now?"

"He _is_ her successor." she replied. "The ninth user hasn't been found yet, and the tenth is only temporary." She could see the little light in her brother's head go off as he gasped and mouthed two words that had her nodding: _All Might_.

The door creaked open, and they both turned, assuming it was supper time, but her gut twisted and… They had just had breakfast. It was too early for their second meal, which meant…

She stood up and stepped forward, in front of Izuku. "Leave Izuku alone," she demanded, turning towards the mountain of the man, green eyes blazing. "You have me, and we both know why. Put him back, unharmed and quirk intact."

"Now why would I do that?" All for One asked, tilting his head to the side and grinning madly. "You've brought it to my attention how many live to see my face, and how many _children_ are in _desperate_ need of help."

"You-," she growled, cutting herself off to glance at her brother, who had a set look on his face. "Izuku, _no_."

"Emi," he whispered, and he had that look in his eyes, from when she had told him why she was quirkless; it was the same expression 14 year old was supposed to have when he saved Katsuki from the sludge monster. _I can't sit back and watch you die__,_ his tearful eyes said, _you're meant for so much more, I can't let you do this._

Glancing down at her chains, she felt her resolve settle, and when All for One stepped forward yet again, she lunged forward, ignoring the sharp pain in her ankle in favor of shoving Izuku away, the giant man's hands clamping around her shoulder before she could hit the floor. _I'm not sorry__,_ she said to herself, over and over as two goons came in and the villain picked her up, all three ignoring her brother's cries and reached for her. _You'll be the far better successor Izuku, quirk or no… I'm not sorry…_

* * *

When her ankle was wrapped rather than her being tied to a table, she knew instantly what he was trying to do.

"It won't work," Emi simply said as she noticed all the All Might stuff. It was all negative, trying to paint Toshinori in a horrible light. He was human with flaws, yes, but he was still a good person at heart. "Your sick plan, it'll never work." _There's too much trust__,_ she mentally added, _Izuku and the public hold All Might too high right now. Toshinori really doesn't know just how high yet and he's lucky._

"And why do you say that? Do you have a quirk afterall?" he asked, making her roll her eyes.

"If I did, do you _really_ think I would tell you? I know what you are through research and research alone." she crossed her arms and glared at him doing her best not to shiver at the aura surrounding him.

* * *

When she was returned to the room, she was immediately chained back to the wall, but on her left ankle as opposed to her right. It made it a little bit harder to stay in the center, but as Izuku hugged her and refused to let go, she let out a soft noise and gently messed with his hair.

"We'll get out of this," she promised quietly murmuring into his ear. "Remember that thing I said I was brought here for? With All Might? That fight, it should happen soon, we just gotta be strong until then."

"But how will we know when?" he asked in the same quiet tone.

"When we see the news," she answered, thinking back before leaning down to where her mouth was beside his ear. "Toxic Chainsaw and then it'll be just a couple more days, ok?" He nodded, squeezing her a bit more.

* * *

From then, they used their chains to scratch on the walls, marking how many "days" they had been kept there, (currently, they were at 15). From what she could count, they were being fed twice a day, once in the morning and once at night, and they were allowed out for the bathroom three times or whenever they made a fuss.

That, of course, led to Emi finding out that she still had her beef intolerance, having been careful to avoid it at the orphanage, Iida's and Aizawa's houses, but with being captive, she couldn't avoid it. So, of course, as she did her best not to throw up and pass out from the pain, Izuku started to make a fuss.

"_Help! Someone, please, there's something wrong with Emi-bō! She's really sick!_"

Even from her blurry sight, she didn't think the door ever opened that fast, and as her vision slowly settled, All for One and a slightly familiar person came into the room, making Izuku go quiet and flinch as they drew closer. "What's wrong with her?" the villain demanded.

"Her supper is only half eaten. One of the lackies might have tried to do something," the second man suggested before squatting beside her. "How did the food taste?" he asked her brother as another sharp pain ran through her stomach.

"F-fine," he murmured. "Tasted like n-normal be…" she could see the realization as he trailed off, eyes widening in horror. "Emi-bō is allergic to beef!"

"I thought you said they had no allergies," All for One growled, and she saw the man flinch back.

"She didn't. At least, not when her family last came in for a Quirk assessment." Suddenly, it clicked.

"D-Doctor Tsubasa?" she croaked out, and he turned to where the light hit his face for her, making anger fill her. "You… _lied__._"

"That the boy was quirkless? Yes, I did, but for you? No, you are as Quirkless as they come." she knew this, expected this, but it still didn't mean it hurt any less.

"Why?" she gritted out, doing her best to glare at him.

"Because a fire-telekinetic Quirk could be very powerful," he answered smugly. _Like picking a calf to grow up into the perfect steak__,_ she thought in muted horror. Before she could say anything else, she was hauled up suddenly, making her cry out in pain as she was forced to uncurl. "Let's get you to the lab."

* * *

The fight with Toxic Chainsaw appeared like any other Villain fight on TV, but for Emi and Izuku, it meant salvation was coming. She did her best to take in every detail of what Toshinori looked like, and it seemed like Izuku was doing it too.

Had he caught on that something would happen to the Pro? Oh, god, don't let him see what happens!

Shaking her head, she clicked the news off, went over to the nearest wall and, using her chain, scratched the first tally mark. "I bet ten," she said in a light tone, doing her best not to reveal how scared she is.

"Five!" Izuku argued, though he was shaking, and he looked ready to start crying again.

* * *

It was day 3 that they woke up strapped to tables facing one another. Unlike the room, the lab was fully lit, and when she glanced out of the corner of her eye, she saw cameras pointed at them, making her swallow thickly, because _of course_ they were being recorded.

"Emi, what's going to happen to us?"

Izuku's question and tone jerked her from her thoughts, and she looked at him, unable to not notice his tears or how he was shaking. _What's going to happen to us?_ "I'm sorry Izuku," she said, looking away, unable to stare at him any longer. "I should've had you stay with the Iidas. You're in danger and it's all my fault cause I recognized All for One for who he really is."

"We'll make it out of this," Izuku's normally happy voice had been subdued within the month of their capture, and hearing how grown up he sounded saying that, it made her heart twist. "I won't leave you. We'll both be here when All Might comes…"

_Oh, Izuku…_ she thought, looking at him, heart breaking as he did his best to keep up his wobbly smile. "He's only human, Izuku," she whispered. "He's human, and today is the day the world gets reminded of this."

Garaki came in a second later, a smirk on his face. "Sensei has given the order that you're going to be the first of his more… submissive soldiers, little ones."

"What does that mean," Izuku whispered, while a shiver tore through her spine. "Emi, what does he mean?"

"All for One steals quirks," she told him. "And he has the ability to give them to others. Their plan, it's to make super soldiers, beings of multiple Quirks able to easily take down all the top 100 Heroes. They're braindead, only capable of fulfilling orders from their commander." Izuku's green eyes widened in horror and he jerked, trying to get free. Her heart ached more as tears began to stream down her face, a grim determination filling her and keeping the girl calm. "Don't worry Izuku. They won't go for you first. It's easier to shove Quirks into someone who doesn't have their own power."

Garaki didn't say anything, instead going over to her and prepping what looked like an IV. "L-leave her alone!" Izuku protested, voice shaking. The man didn't even react, instead going to her right arm and inserting the needle, making her inhale sharply as she felt it go through her skin. He then went to her left arm and did the same thing, but she had a feeling this one wasn't going to be saline. After a few seconds, Garaki left, leaving the two alone, shaking and crying.

_All Might, please, get here soon__…_

* * *

All for One walked through the door what felt like hours after the doctor left, even though it was probably only 15 or so minutes. Izuku was still trying to get out of the restraints, though he was tiring himself out, and she couldn't really risk moving without possibly ripping the IVs out, so all she could do was painfully tense up as he stopped in front of her, blood red eyes glancing at her chart once. _Never have I been so grateful that All Might seriously injured someone_, she thought, inhaling sharply as he moved to her right side.

"Ho-how many?" she demanded, voice breaking. Emi wasn't sure if she was asking how many other children had gone through this process, or how many Quirks would be forced into her, but she knew either answer would break her heart more.

"Seven," his voice had her dissolving into sobs as she realized what question he had heard. _Seven Quirks… how many did that Nomu from the USJ have again? 4? 5? I'm… _

"I'm going to burn out," she said in realization. "Too many… tha-that's… too many Quirks."

"Children are meant to handle the full drawbacks of Quirks until they're 13," All for One said, smirking as she tried to lean away from his hand. "You do not think you are going to be the first successful Nomu I've created, do you?"

_...the first of his more… submissive soldiers…_

Her mouth opened before she could even connect the dots properly. "All the ones you've created so far, you haven't been able to control. What the flying fuck makes you think you'll even _begin_ to handle me?"

All for One _laughed_ before reaching out and easily wrapping a hand around her tied down arm. Then, suddenly, it felt as if her very soul was being torn into shreds, and as she arched against the straps, she _swore_ she could see a bloodied and very injured All Might, right there, scooping a scraped and bruised Izuku up from the destroyed table, but yet, when she blinked, her brother was straining against the straps, screaming her name as a different scream filled the air.

_My scream__,_ she thought, the pain in her throat being drowned out by the rest of her pain as her head and eyes gave a dull throb. The villain's hand disappeared and her body went limp, a wounded noise sounding as she dry heaved, neither one having been given food the night before. Now, she supposed she knew why.

"What did you do to her?!" Izuku screamed. "Emica! _Emili!_"

"Precognition has always been a harder one to properly transfer," the villain answered, and, ok, yeah, what she saw suddenly made sense in a sickening way. "What did you see, little one?"

_Oh, I'll tell you__,_ she viciously thought through the pain, baring her teeth and jerking her head against its straps, sinking her teeth into the man's hands as the straps gave enough leeway. After a second of shock, he pried his hand away, a dark amusement filling the air as he inspected the bleeding bite mark. "_Fuck you__,_" she snarled. "I won't tell you anything anymore."

All for One Simply shrugged and she watched as his flesh knit itself back together. "So be it, little kitten."

_Little kitten ...?_ she thought, only to have the pain come back, twice as bad as before her vision wavering for a few seconds as she screamed again, hands spazzing as her fingers felt as if they were on fire along with her mouth. Her lower back, close to her hips, burned too, and as the pain ebbed away, she gagged, but rather than just spit, she could see four teeth and blood. It was also hurting her to be on her back, not mentioning the migraine (or perhaps brain swelling) that she now had.

* * *

Only three Quirks were forced on her before the building shook and All Might's voice thundered through the compound.

"_**ALL FOR ONE, COME OUT AND FACE ME!**_"

Even through the haze of her pain, Emi found herself grinning at Izuku, blackness taking up most of her vision as the villain himself jolted and huffed. "Trust the oaf to ruin my plans," he said. "Garaki, ensure the specimens are fit for transport."

As the doctor undid her head strap, she forced herself to watch him walk out, a mix of satisfaction and crushing fear filling her.

All Might and All for One's fight was here, but would they both survive the collateral damages suffered for each blow?

* * *

_**Thoughts, comments, concerns? I'd really like feedback on how you think Emi is coming along!**_


	4. Retrieval, Revival and Rebirth (Part 2)

_**Over half my town still doesn't have power! That storm really did hit us hard.**_

* * *

**Xxser3ndipityxX said: Ooh? Then I shall give you all the speculations~!**

_Ohma said: ! :D_

**Okay, I think part of the reason why I'm having trouble following the hints your dropping might be because I'm actually not a manga reader (not yet, I guess). But I DO know that Shinsou has a capture weapon like that, too, in canon. I still can't imagine that being the answer, though.**

_I think a few others with non-combative quirks do, but the main focus is Aizawa and Shinsou. And no, that's not the answer, lol_

**Ahhh, I see. Yeah, that was a little unclear, I think, reading through the whole water scene the first time, but I think a lot of that has to do with the fact that it took place from Emica's pov, who was out of it from the head impact, like you said.**

**AHHHHH I SEE! ! YES, a BIG part of my confusion sometimes is the fact that I have not read the manga. Man...so your talking about the doctor from the first episode of the anime, right? Geez, you're gonna make me give in and read the manga. XD Actually, I've been wanting to after seeing stuff in the manga chapters come up on my recommended articles feed.**

_Yep, the doctor from the first episode is the same one that works for AFO!_

**Ahh, okay, thanks for explaining that. Emili's pov did give the impression that Aizawa and Hizashi might have just took it as a quirk, but beyond her pov, yes, it makes a lot more sense that they were saying that just as a cover.**

**Heh And don't worry about spoiling stuff. I'm totally okay with it! xD Like I said, I'm prob just gonna read ahead in the manga anyway. And I had already heard of the Dabi theories beforehand, don't worry!**

**Honestly, I'll be surprised if Dabi ISN'T Touya. At this point, it seems a little obvious.**

_Honestly, yea, with how much they've got him with that (adding in the Quirk Mutation Theory) it would be a real shocker if he wasn't Touya._

**lol But please excuse my ignorance. It's why I'm so lost on manga related references. I think I'm just gonna enjoy me some manga chapters~ xD And don't feel bad, again! I've been wanting to anyway! lol**

**But man, you weren't kidding about this quickly going AU. With both Tenko AND Touya rescued, I guess it's safe to say they've been rescued from their canonical fates.**

_Yep! Tenko and Touya aren't going to be Dabi and Shigaraki... but there must be replacements..._

**..Hmm, yeah, reading through the scene where he takes Emica and wraps her ankle, it makes me realize I proooobably need to familiarize myself with the manga. Which, honestly? I'm kinda glad about, cuz it's gonna give me reason to come and read back through these chapters. I actually am starting to like how much you are tieing things into manga events.**

_Actually, All for One would be, like, World's Best Dad if he wasn't Batshit evil. That's the part everyone gets hung up on: he's 100% there for Shigaraki, always supporting him and his decisions. My idea with AFO treating Emi's ankle is he's trying to install that type of trust in her (the 'I'll be there to heal your wounds' one) but since she knows what's up, it isn't really going to work with her.._

**Actually, seems like the more I read, ths more I'm realizing how very aware you are of even the most minor of details in the manga. Take this bit, for instance:**

**"He grimaced, but let her go, watching the door uneasily as she jumped up and grabbed the ledge, pulling herself up to see-"**

**This room that they're in...I can only assume that beyond the barred window is another room with a television. ..Reading a little further does confirm that thought, yes. So I'm guessing this is ALSO based on a location in the manga, yes?**

_Ok, so real talk, I've only read Volume 1 of the manga, so I have absolutely no clue if that room even exists. I just thought 'hmm, what's the most generic villain lair?' and added a few of my own flairs to it (having a living area with a TV for those in the cell to listen to/the Nomu Creation lab)._

**Ahhhhhh, yes, and the Doctor Tsubasa thing is being addressed as well. Nice.**

**So it seems they took the twins because, as you said in your well-put explanation up at the top, they are after children with quirks they'd like to utilize for themselves. And since Izuku actually has one, that includes him. As for Emi, her intelligence seems to be why they snatched her up, too. From the sounds of it, they have suspicions concerning why she's so intelligent. The doctor is able to tell from the previous checkups that she should not be manifesting a quirk-hence, this statement: "It appears as if her intelligence if for another reason". That's no doubt why they are so interested in Emi, as well.**

_They were interesting in Emi because she was Quirkless, and in the anime and Manga, Quirkless people are generally put down/not missed when they disappear. So, of course, imagine their surprise when, suddenly, this little 8 year old girl can speak perfect english and _knows_ more about their world domination plans than they do._

**You know...it's oddly fitting that he shoved a precognition quirk into her. Considering her future knowledge and all. And 2 other quirks. I'm hoping to find those out next chapter.**

_The second one was actually hinted at with the nickname! Little _Kitten_ is specific, especially for someone who has god knows how many quirks at his disposal._

**You know what? While I have the time, I think I'm gonna curl up and enjoy some manga chapters. This fic is unique in that certain chapters like this one rely heavily on manga related information. As such, certain things that happen have the potential to fly over the head of someone like me whose only gotten as far as the anime has. I'd say this REALLY is a fic that encourages the reader to keep up with the manga's plotline.**

_wEZrxgtcyvubi again, this fic... doesn't really go off the Manga yet? It definitely will, considering it's easier to look at manga pages than stopping the Anime every other second to write down lines and describing the scenery, but for the first six or so chapters, this is all original story! Anything that lines up with the Manga is just pure coincidence :)_

**But again, don't let yourself feel bad about anything! Like I said, I actually HAVE been wanting to look into the manga and now I really have a reason to. I bet you reading back through the chapters will make more things click than the first time through after I've done so.**

_Well, I guess it's a good thing you're reading it now? We only have, like, two or three original plot chapters left until _Izuku Midoriya: (Twisted) Origin_ comes into play._

* * *

**Warning: This chapter holds mentions of Character Death, children making adult decisions and referenced child abuse.**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia_**

* * *

**April 12th, 2020: This chapter has been severely edited in light of Nana Shimura's Quirk being revealed.**

* * *

When Toshinori had first gotten the call that two children had been kidnapped, he was saddened, because if they had to call him, how far underground had they been taken? But when Tsukauchi told him it was him who had taken them, the simmering anger and grief he had for almost twenty years filled him.

"Where?" he demanded, seeing Sir Nighteye pause outside his office, a pained look on his face as he looked through the window.

"_Musutafu, Japan__,_" the officer answered. "_Toshinori, you should know that the girl, we think she has either an intelligence or future-sight Quirk. When I first talked to her about Endeavor's child abuse case, I heard her same a name; I heard her say _your_ name._"

"Children everywhere know All Might," he said, a small bit of confusion filling him as he motioned Sir in.

"_All Might, yes, but exactly how many children know the name Yagi Toshinori? It's part of the reason we labeled them High Risk._" His friend's words had him freezing, but thankfully, Sir was able to catch enough and placed the call on speaker.

"And the other reason?" He questioned. "Why these two in particular?"

"_Because when they were four, their parents, citizens Midoriya Inko and Midoriya Hisashi, Pro Hero: Dragonfire, were killed by All for One when he attacked the bridge near the bay._"

_Your first fight with him_, a voice, similar to Nana's, whispered in the back of his head as his blood ran cold. _Find them Toshinori. Find and protect them with a smile; show them that all will be well._

"We're on our way," He said, and Tsukauchi let out a noise of confirmation before hanging up, leaving the two Heroes in silence. "Sir, when we find them, All for One will most likely be with them. It will be up to you to extract them and anyone else who is there."

"And you, All Might?" the sidekick asked grimly, noting the Hero's dark face as he grinned tightly.

"I will buy you time."

* * *

Garaki had only just finished unstrapping her and taking her IVs out when the door slammed open, revealing-

"Sir Nighteye!" Izuku yelled, making the doctor jolt away from her, arm only half wrapped. Taking this to her advantage, she threw her left arm back and swung, a satisfied feeling filling her as there was a sound of a nose crunching and the man crying out. Adrenaline filled, she jumped off the table and tried to get to Izuku, but with her vision growing darker with each second, she tripped over cords and the table leg.

She was aware of Sir Nighteye securing Garaki but she didn't anticipate how short it took and flinched back, flinging out another fist as arms wrapped around her to pull her up. "Easy!" The hero barked out. "They did something to your eyes. Can you see?"

With a nod, she left out a huff. "Just barely. I have some brain swelling as well." She faintly saw him flinch in surprise as she once again tried to get to Izuku, this time reaching him. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Emi," his voice shook, saying that he wasn't. Suddenly, the building shook, and she felt dust settle on her arms.

"We don't have time to talk," she said abruptly. "All for One will bring this building down on us if it means it'll distract All Might."

"How do you know?" Sir Nighteye asked, and she could sense his eyes narrowing, making her laugh bitterly.

"A Quirk," she replied. "Precognition, I saw…" _I saw All Might ignoring his injury to pull Izuku out and he didn't look-_ "I saw it happening. Please, can we leave?"

Nighteye let out an odd noise and began to undo Izuku's straps. Suddenly, the building let out a harsh groan, and the girl immediately ducked under the table, fear spiking as concrete and iron bars began falling. "Emica, go! Get out of here!" Sir yelled, shielding Izuku with his body as he tried to pick the locks more quickly.

As she hesitated, she could see outside, where All Might was standing just outside of a ruined building, defeated, as All for One stood behind him, hand flying towards the man's left side-.

Jerking out of the vision, she nodded as Nighteye yelled for her to run again and took off, doing her best to blink past the darkness and run through what seemed to be endless halls. As her bare feet hit the dirty concrete outside, she finally heard it, the sound of breaking metal, and when she turned, all she could see was a pile of rubble where the building that held her brother once stood.

She wanted to scream, to try and tear at the chunks to dig for him and the sidekick, but she shook her head, determination steeling her as she turned to the battle, All Might not yet realizing that the building had collapsed, and All for One not yet seeing that she made it out and was pissed beyond belief.

"_And yet, with all those punches you've thrown, you couldn't hold the ones that mattered the most,_" the villain laughed, sending a chill down her spin as he wiped his bloodied nose. "_Turn around, All Might, and see what your sense of justice has done!_" Looking around, she ducked behind a piece of debris and heard the blonde inhale sharply, the broken noise coming a second later.

"_Nighteye…_" he breathed. "_Those children…_"

"_Dead__,_" Peeking out, she only very barely saw the blobs and realized _this was the vision she had seen! "By your hand, the very ones that swore to protect them."_

"No!" She cried out, realizing his punch was going too high and jumped around the pile, all but flying towards him. Wait, no, she actually was flying, and a second after she realized this, she slammed into the Pro, the impact forcing him to the side enough to where neither of them got hit.

She was aware of the sight she was: a girl with unruly green curls in a medical gown with bloody IVs in her arms clinging to the arm of the Symbol of Peace. Luckily for her, the blonde snapped out of it faster and immediately jumped back, keeping his body between her and the villain. "You're alive," he murmured, and it almost sounded like a prayer as he knelt to set her down, not taking his eyes off of the man in front of them. "Where is your brother? Sir Nighteye?"

"They…." her breath hitched as she turned towards the building, tears burning more than usual. "They were still in the building. Sir knocked out the man he had guarding us and told me to run when the building started to collapse. I-Izuku was… he was still strapped down." As she spoke, she unconsciously crept forward and grasped his costume with her hands, a type of relaxed feeling trying to fill her the longer she stayed with him.

Was she really about to let him get injured so badly he needed his entire stomach, part of his intestine and left lung removed?

Biting her lip, she glanced between the two and swallowed thickly, realizing her answer as she saw the determination and hatred on both of their faces. "You won't survive if you fight him," she told him. "He'll kill you, but it won't be quick. It'll be long, drawn out. You'll die slowly, by his hand, even when he is locked away. Please, don't do this. Not when you're acting with your emotions instead of your head." her tone grew desperate by the end, but when he took a step forward, causing her to lose her grip, nothing she could do could hide the heartache she felt, and it cause All for One to cackle.

"You should listen to Little Kitten," he said, and she flinched at the nickname. "I have no intention of allowing you to leave alive." When All Might took another step, she went to follow him, but stopped as his hand flew out, and he grinned at her, features softening as he looked at her.

"Eraserhead and Present Mic are on their way," he said. "Go meet them at the compound entrance."

"And leave you to die?" she whispered harshly, looking at him in disbelief. _The only reason why I left Izuku is to save you. If I can't do that… then did I really save my brother? Or did I just kill him and Sir Nighteye?_

"You should not worry about such things," he murmured. "Go. I will be fine, as will your brother and Sir Nighteye be."

She wanted to protest, but All for One tried to sneak attack them, forcing her to run before the impending shockwave caught up to her and knocked the last bit of consciousness she had left out of her, causing her hands to go flying out.

The last thing she remembered was landing on wet concrete and the sound of a woman yelling in surprise.

* * *

"_Hey, kid, you need to get up._"

Gloved hands were running through her hands, and when she turned her head, she realized she was resting on someone's lap. "W-who-," she whispered. It was a strange feeling, having your eyes swollen open yet not being able to see.

"_My name is Freefall. How injured are you? Where are your parents?_"

The woman - Freefall - sounded very familiar… Emi took a deep breath and instead pushed herself up, away from the Hero as she realized- "My brother! Where's Izuku? And Sir Nighteye?! All Might promised they'd be ok!"

"_All Might…? Toshi just chose that name__,_" Freefall murmured, and hands were on her shoulders, making her flinch away. "_Do you know what year it is?_"

"I-it's 2236…?" Doubt flashed in her head, as the woman's grip slacked.

"_Oh, child, what quirk do you have?_" Freefall asked softly, disbelief in her tone, making the girl laugh perhaps too harshly as she realized whose voice that was.

"That's a question for All for One considering I was born Quirkless. He kidnapped me and Izuku and forced quirks in me." The woman inhaled sharply and the greenette rubbed her head, still feeling the painful throbbing. "You're Shimura Nana, aren't you? You came here in hopes of stopping _him__._"

"I obviously fail," she assumed. "But how do you know my real name?" Swallowing, the girl put her other hand to her head and did her best to squeeze her eyes shut, whimpering at the sharp, fluttering pain.

"I… I can't," she whispered. "Please… don't…" She found it hard to breathe, like she was drowning all over again. Izuku was gone, wasn't even born yet. Toshinori was 14, All for One was at the height of his power and her only company was a dead woman walking. "I-I… I can't…" it was like she was locked in a small space, far too tight with little air. Every breath she took only constricted her chest, leaving her ears ringing as someone grabbed her around her waist and started running.

* * *

Nana was having possibly one of the weirdest nights of her life, and that was including a little orphan, Quirkless boy finding her for training and her mentor coming to her to propose the idea of giving her One for All. Shaking her head, she turned her attention to the impossible greenette and felt her heart clench. Never let it be said she wouldn't stop to help children, even if as both Nana and Freefall, she was seen as an 'ice queen'.

"Hold on just a little longer," she murmured, realizing she hadn't gotten the girl's name. Kicking off from the ground, she did her best not to go too fast as UA came into view. It was hard to believe only a few hours ago she had been in there because Toshinori had broken yet another bone. "Chiyo! Chiyo, we have a situation!"

The other woman turned, eyes widening at the sight of the Pro and child coming through the portal and directed her to put the girl down. "What happened? Where did you find her? What type of lab was it?"

"She just appeared in front of me, told me I shouldn't take down a villain and then started having a panic attack," the ravenette answered, looking at her in distress. "The villain I was going to fight… he can steal Quirks. The girl, she's from the future. A future where..."

* * *

Emi woke slowly, unsure of what was happening. Vaguely, she could recall that she had had a panic attack, but even then everything was fuzzy, everything was wrong…

"You're awake," she jumped at the woman's voice, unfamiliar, yet she felt as if she knew her. "How are you doing today dear?"

"I…" _I can't really say I'm fine, cause I'm not__,_ she thought, forcing herself to slowly sit up. "I don't know…"

"I noticed your brain is severely swollen when I did a preliminary health check. What caused that?" The way she spoke-

"Recovery Girl?"

"You know of me then?" The (pro?) Hero hummed, making the girl nod. "What's your name then?"

There was a beat of silence before horror filled her. "Oh god, I didn't tell Shimura-san my name." the woman laughed, and not for the first time, the girl wished she could see.

"Nana will be back with her son, you can tell her then." _Son? But she gave him up for adoption! Wait, does she mean-?_

"Toshinori can't see me!" she quickly said, throwing her legs over the bed. "He was there when I came here and he didn't recognize me at all!"

"He won't be coming into this room," Recovery Girl promised. "Now, again, without changing the topic, what is your name?"

"Emica. Midoriya Emica, born 2228." feeling for the edge of the bed, she slowly lowered herself to the floor. "What year is it? How did I get here? How long have I been here? Is there any way-?"

"Slow down, Midoriya," Recovery Girl tutted, and the girl grinned a bit sheepishly. "It's 2216 and you've been here, unconscious, for two days. Given the marks on your arms, we thought it best not to give you a standard IV." Emi felt herself shiver at that, remembering how the needle pierced her skin, the calm before the storm.

"Yeah," she said, voice strained. "Good call."

"As for how you got here… you had… _quirks_… forced on you? Were you told which ones?" Biting her lip, she shrugged.

"Only the first one. The second one was hinted by a nickname and the third… he didn't get a chance to name it when the rescue party came." She explained, making the woman sigh.

"Well, I suppose it is for the best, as of now. We should focus on getting you healed and then return to your time."

"Which means we're going to have to find the person who sent you back," Shimura's voice said from the corner, and as she turned, she grimaced, rubbing her neck. That… would be an issue.

* * *

_**Thoughts, comments, concerns? I'd really like feedback on how you think Emi is coming along!**_


	5. Retrieval, Revival and Rebirth (Part 3)

_**So turns out I only have about 2 days to write this week, so this'll be the next update for a while. We're so close to finishing the house, and then more and more things just keep getting added :( It'll be a short chapter for now, and sorry for the 12 AM update, but I want to get this published before I get too busy :**_

_**Anyways, to the reviews!**_

* * *

**Xxser3ndipityxX said: lol I just want you to know that I've been spending THE longest time reading the manga and I regret NOTHING. Seriously, why is it so stinkin' good? Dude, what have I been missing?**

_Ohma said: Oh, honestly, that's a mood! There's so much content the anime can't cover w/o seeming drawn out and it makes me sad :(_

**lol And yeah, after reading the manga, I have found that this fic isn't as aligned around it as I was thinking. Or at least, not yet. Just ignore what I said previously then. Geez, I'm usually better at speculating than this. lol**

_I think around the next chapter is when we'll start aiming for that echo of the manga Timeline, and it's completely ok! What I wrote kinda does sound like something the LoV would do, which is kinda why I wrote it that way._

**I'll have to hold the speculation on who could have drug Emi back into the car. Gotta try and remind myself of all the people that have a capture weapon that could fit the bill. I also don't mind just finding out storywise. I DO love me a mystery~**

_Honestly, you probs won't guess it. All I can say is that Emi will need a lot of therapy afterwards ;)_

**Man! It's good but at the same time it makes me sad that Shigaraki and Dabi won't exist in this fic's rendition of events, you know? I at least would have liked to have seen them in action when they're older. It also makes me wonder how much their personalities might differ from canon.**

_I do plan on having, like, a semi-crossover bit with canon in that gap between season 3 and 4. For obvious reasons, I'll try to keep it as side-story/non-interfering with the plot as possible, but there are things I was said to counterparts, lol._

**I'm EAGER to see those replacements, though.**

_Ugh, OCs,,,,,, I honestly hope I'm able to get the craziness on them right, but yeah, "Shigaraki Tomura" will still exist just... not as a silver-blue haired man with a decaying quirk._

**Anyways, thanks for addressing my comments. Always good to read your explanations for things.**

_Again, no problem! :D_

**So Emi has ended up traveling a bit back in time, huh? I guess that means AFO would have stolen Nana away and took her quirk at some point. Interesting, so Emi is time hopping, huh?**

_I always had a headcanon that before AfO kills a hero, he either disables or steals their quirk, especially if they managed to give a good fight/are a hindrance. I say that because a Quirk is like a limb, you grow used to it, knowing it's always there, and then when it's suddenly, and most likely painfully, taken away, it shuts your mind down, the loss too much to really comprehend. Because of how One for All works (stockpiling copies of previous user quirks), not all of Nana's quirk got taken. You'll read more about it in the manga. **tl;dr: Headcanon that All for One stole Nana's quirk in order to get a killing blow, but it wasn't her full power which is why no one knew what happened.**_

* * *

**Warning: This chapter holds Character Death, children making adult decisions, and referenced child abuse.**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia_**

* * *

To say Shimura had taken the news on good terms would be lying.

The woman had cursed before ruffling the girl's hair. "We'll get you back kiddo. Anything particular we should know about in the future?"

"Best Jeanist wins the Best Jeans awards for ten straight years." she replied in a dead voice and there was a small pause before Shimura started to laugh, making her duck her head and smile, vision flickering slightly.

* * *

It was an… eventful day the next morning when she woke up and finally realized that she had grown a weird, green-colored tail.

Yes, a _tail._

She was certain Recovery Girl had a video of her flailing everywhere trying to keep her balance with the new appendage.

* * *

Finally, Recovery Girl couldn't force her to stay any longer, and with Freefall MIA, she immediately bolted to the nearest person she could find to try and see if they had a car and was willing to try and take her back to the warehouse area.

The first person she ran into was, of course, a 17 year old Endeavor, and wasn't that a scene they made? A blind girl begging for help and a Pro-Hero-to-be sneering down at her before walking away.

Gang Orca was her next target, and while he wanted to help, he didn't have a car.

It continued like this until, finally, someone stepped forward. _"__I can help you, sweetheart. I'm Dragonfire, what do you need?"_

_Dragonfire_, her mind thought as she froze, _Civilian name Midoriya Hizashi… To-san…_

"My… the person who's taking care of me, she's in danger, and I'm the only one who can stop it. Please, I need to find her before… before it's too late."

"Well, lucky for you I'm technically a Pro then, huh?" he said, guiding her to a small car. "Do you know where she might be?"

"Warehouses, somewhere near docks for easy boat transport. It'll be under the name... " she trailed off, trying to remember the fake name All for One had given her. "I think his current name is Takahashi…?"

"Takahashi Shigaraki?" Dragonfire asked in shock. "He's head scientist in studying quirks. Why would he want your guardian?"

"He doesn't study Quirks," she answered. "Not in the way you think. My… guardian… has a special quirk, one he's been wanting to… _look__…_ at for a while. She was supposed to come back yesterday when Recovery Girl called her to let her know I was ok enough to take home."

* * *

"Wow, this place looks wrecked!"

She tensed at Dragonfire's words, scrambling to unbuckle and open the door as they rolled to a halt. Stumbling forward, she felt her feet kicking rubble as she pushed forward, well aware of the 18-year-old scrambling after her. "Don't follow me!" She yelled to him.

"You're just a kid! Sides, it looks like there's a villain around here, so we should go back."

"No, Nana is here somewhere, I know it." she shook her head, for one not feeling the pounding as she started to continue forward again, hearing Hizashi sigh and then follow her. "What are you doing? I said don't follow me! You aren't meant to die here, but you will if you continue!"

"What do you mean by that?" he demanded, making her grimace and shake her head. "No, what do you mean by I'm not meant to die here?"

"If you follow me, you _will_ die, and then where will the world be? I'm from the future, Dragonfire, and you have kids. Are you really willing to erase them from existence if it means trying to foolishly protect me?"

The man was silent before he spoke, voice quiet, but furious. "I think we both know we look too similar for it to be a coincidence."

"Don't," she snapped. "Just… don't. There's not enough time to unpack all of… _this._" she made sure to motion between them. "Please, just turn around and go back to your house. Forget you ever saw me, especially… especially like this."

"And if I don't?" He questioned. She paused and turned to him, doing her best to keep her face blank.

"Then god knows how many civilians will die. God knows how many will just stop existing. You don't fuck around with timelines. So, _please_, forget you were ever here, and forget you ever saw me."

He didn't say anything before sighing and rubbing his face. "Damnit, it really has to be like _this__?_" he mumbled.

Spinning on her heel, she started forward again, mentally cursing as she kept kicking and stumbling over rocks. _When I get back,_ she thought, keeping the idea she was going to return back to Izuku, _Sir Nighteye better be willing to help me with this stupid foresight quirk._ It was never an idea in her head that she wasn't going back, and even if that did help her, then, by God, she was going to get back to her brother, damnit.

_"You'll… you'll never win,__"_ a voice croaked out, barely there. _"__One for All has already been passed down… you can't stop your fate…"_

_"Perhaps not,__"_ All for One's voice agreed, sending shivers down the girl's spine as she stood around the corner, hands pressed to her temples. _"__But I can certainly stop yours. You won't be here to see your successor or son grow, Nana Shimura. What? You did not think that I wouldn't search for the hero that's been a thorn in my side for years?"_

_"Leave… leave them alone!"_

_"You should've thought about the consequences,__"_ when Shimura began to scream, Emi couldn't take it anymore and bolted around the corner.

"Leave her alone!" She cried, grabbing a rusty chain that was attached to something heavy and going under the large man, before turning sharply to the side and pulling, mentally cheering as he dropped the Hero to keep his balance.

"Em…" Shimura breathed. "No, go-to back to-,"

"No.," She bit out before running off in time for the villain to just barely miss her, immediately hating her shit-eating grin as she braced her legs. "You're probably one of the best villains in this world," she reluctantly admitted. "And you probably already know what's coming. So how about… how about a deal?"

"Em, _no,_" Shimura's- _Nana's_ voice was getting weaker, and Emi knew she was about to slip into that quirkless coma thing.

"In twenty years time, we'll meet again three times. The third time, I came here, to this year. You'll be in the middle of a fight with the current One for All then."

"Where are you going with this little kitten?" The man demanded. "Why should I not just take your quirk, like I took your grandmother's?"

_Wow he's assuming much,_ she mentally sniggered. "Because in that fight, you have a chance to get rid of your brothers quirk once and for all. If you let me return to my time with Nana Shimura beside me… I won't interfere. You'll get a killing blow, and… and I'll do nothing," as she finished, her shoulders and voice shook and her eyes burned like she had to cry but couldn't. But if she could save Shimura Nana, even if she was Quirkless, then Toshinori (She didn't deserve to call him that) _All Might__…_ would be better, even if it was just slightly.

Izuku would have two mentors to help control One for All, and maybe he wouldn't break as many bones.

"Very well," All for One purred, making her jolt, then relax before he spoke again, her twisted joy turning right back into horror. "But on one other condition. Shimura Nana and her successor can never meet again under your watch."

_Fuck…_

"And if I break that condition?" She asked, voice quavering as she edged towards the near unconscious hero. "If you've gone so far underground I can't find you and the condition is broken, what will happen?"

"Simple," he laughed, and her blood turned to ice as she froze from where she was kneeling beside the woman. "Japan burns and you finish your Nomu transformation."

_Did you really expect anything else?_ Her mind sassed, sounding a bit like Tenko for a second. "Very well," she whispered, trying to wrong her mind on any loopholes she could do. _Under your watch… wait… UA dorms… it happens just after… I can do that. I can make that happen._ "I…" taking a deep breath, she stood and held out a shaking hand, pain echoing through her as she remembered the last time they touched. "I accept your conditions. I will take Shimura-san back to my time and ensure the successor never finds out about her on _my_ watch."

She knew he heard her emphasis, and as his hand engulfed hers, a portal behind her flared to life, and the last thing she remembered was someone weakly wrapping an arm around her and pulling her through the portal as she fell unconscious.

* * *

"Still no word on Emica," Hizashi said as he came into their apartment, and, really, why couldn't they see this coming? Shouta knew before all of them that Emica, that _Emili_, would bring trouble, but they didn't give her proper protection because, what, she was just a kid? No one was going to look for orphans in the system? The more questions that came up regarding how the council held Emi's case, the more he began to wonder if being a hero was really worth it.

"She's out there," he argued, and when his boyfriend nodded, he continued. "All Might's already taken Izuku under his wing, but with his injuries, he can't lead the search we need."

"We also have to account that we've said she's quirkless when she's not," Hizashi added, moving to sit beside him and rub his ears. No doubt his hearing aides were hurting. They'd barely gotten a chance to rest, let alone talk, since the twins got taken, and they were all running ragged. "How's Touya taking it?"

Shouta grimaced at the reminder of the boy Emi had saved. "Touya was distraught. His mother came in to visit just as he started yelling." the blonde grimaced alongside him.

"We'll find her," the man promised, and Shouta wished he could agree completely.

* * *

Nana didn't know what to do.

She had barely been able to hold on when the bastard got a hit on her and stole her quirk, but when Emi flew in, she knew she couldn't succumb to her pain yet. She heard every excruciating detail of the deal while she laid there, unable to do nothing as the man gave her what had to be one of the most dangerous quirks to have with her information.

Then the girl had to go and faint before she was properly through.

Not that she could blame her, of course. Even at 38, she still had days where her constitution and resolution were low and all it took was one good blow to knock her down. And yet, here was this eight year old, recovering from torture, running to save a complete stranger from the very person who had harmed her.

If she didn't become popular enough to become a Pro, then there was something seriously wrong with the world.

Shaking her head, she looked through the ICU window, chest aching from both broken ribs and her heart as the girl in question laid motionlessly on a bed.

"Your granddaughter should wake up soon," one of the nurses said with a happy smile, and she let a relieved smile show before looking at the phone thoughtfully. She had no clue whether or not the girl was actually related to her, but she couldn't find Kotaro anywhere he should be listed. Either the foster family had taken her words to heart or… shaking her head, she put her phone away and entered the room, turning on the TV as she settled down beside the girl, waiting for her to wake up.

She had thought a lot of the girl's deal over the month, and as much as she was glad to be alive, she shouldn't've agreed to any of it, especially to All for One. Did she not realize just how much of his end he could keep if she ended up accidentally breaking the deal? Sudden noise from a TV caused her to startle, making her turn towards it.

Upon reading the headline, she let out a sad noise and closed her eyes. "Oh, Toshi, what have you gotten yourself into?"

_**Number One Hero to Adopt 8 Year Old Orphan After Serious Villain Attack!**_


	6. All the Little Lies Between

_**Wow it's been a hot minute! Some IRL stuff came up so I haven't been able to work on this as much as I've wanted to. On that note, I'm going to partially be working on this fic during NaNoWriMo :) Off to the comments!**_

* * *

**xenocanaan****said: ****I hope to read more soon!**

_Ohma: Aw, thank you! Sorry again for not updating sooner._

* * *

**Warning: This chapter holds mentions of Character Death, children making adult decisions and child abuse.**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia_**

* * *

Emi woke up three months after All Might and All for One fought, and the first thing Nana knew was that the girl didn't know she was alive. When asked about "Freefall", the girl's face had scrunched up and she shook her head. It was then that she had her memory checked, and the poor girl didn't remember much after waking up in All for One's cell with Izuku.

The woman knew it would break her if she was told what all happened (how she lost her sight, where Izuku was and that he was now deaf due to All Might fighting All for One) at once, but she also knew that the girl shouldn't, couldn't be left alone.

"Ma'am?" One of the nurses said, exiting the room and walking up to her. "It appears as if… she doesn't remember you at all. Perhaps she'll remember eventually," the nurse replied quietly. "You must understand we have to tell the police that she used her quirk to get away from a villain attack?"

"They already know. She was rescued by heroes with her brother, but she was tasked to go get the other proes waiting. The villain saw her and took a swing. That's when her quirk activated and she landed in front of me. Records had it that I suddenly disappeared a couple days from then. Look up Shimura Nana, Pro Hero: Freefall."

* * *

Tsukauchi, one of Toshinori's friends she recognized from the support class, came as soon as the hospital notified him that Emica had been found, which left the two adults awkwardly sitting in front of one another at the cafeteria, unsure of where to start.

"Emica brought you from twenty years in the past because…?"

Taking a deep breath, Nana rubbed her wrist and put a sad smile on her face. "I was supposed to die, the night she landed in front of me. She has my quirk, Float. She doesn't remember that I'm alive, however."

The man frowned, but nodded. "Why haven't you told Toshinori that you're back?"

"The girl made a deal she can't remember. If I go to Toshi, All for One will destroy Japan and she'll get made into whatever a 'nomu' is. From how she looked when he said it, it isn't something pleasant."

The detective was ashen and he rubbed his face roughly. "A nomu is, from what we can tell, a mindless creature made to destroy the top 100 Heroes. Izuku-kun said Emica-san managed to tell him that much before quirks were forced onto her. Three in total was the count."

There was a pause as she wanted to ask, but didn't know how. Instead, she just let a pained smile show. "Can her brother come and see her soon? It would do them both some good."

"I'll talk to Toshinori about bringing Izuku to the lobby then I'll bring him up so you don't have to leave her." She should leave it be, let it rest, but...

"Is… is Toshinori really adopting Izuku? Would it be better for him to take her as well?" She asked, and Tsukauchi blinked.

"As far as I know, Toshinori is more… _fostering_ Izuku than adopting him. It would be better on them mentally to see each other, yes, but with All for One missing…" the man paused, looking around before looking her dead in the eye. "It would be best if they were in separate households. Izuku cannot lie, and he's already told Toshinori that a Midoriya was meant to be the next holder of One for All, albeit not in those words."

"And he trusted him about that, just like that?" she asked in bemusement, but the officer's eyes were still sad, still truthful.

"Emica has never once lied about the future to us," he told her. "The two were under the impression that the Midoriya had to be Quirkless, and she wasn't all that thrilled to realize it would've been her,"

"But now they both have quirks." Nana finished. "Now it's the moral game of 'which one' and no matter what, the other is going to feel that backlash of not getting picked." With that, the somber mood grew.

"We should return to her. I need to ask her questions."

* * *

As expected, the questioning went as well as Nana thought it would, as in the girl perked up when she saw the man, but only shook her head yes or no when asked a question. When she saw Tsukauchi looking at her for help, she sighed and stepped through the doorway, well aware of how the girl's jaw dropped.

"You're supposed to be fucking _dead__,_" was the first thing she said, and the woman half laughed, half sobbed in relief, putting a hand over her mouth to cover her pained smile.

"Yes, I am, but you did something and it caused you to lose your memory," Nana agreed. "Detective Tsukauchi is here to see if, subconsciously, you remember any of it."

"Where's Izuku? Where's my brother? Is he dead, did All for One kill him when he realized he couldn't kill me?"

"Izuku is fine," the man answered. "Toshinori is bringing him up to the hospital as we speak."

"All Might and Shimura-san can't meet!" The girl blurted out, panic and confusion written on her face. "I don't know why, but those two can't meet otherwise something bad is gonna happen."

"All for One would destroy Japan and have you as the leader of the Nomu army if Toshi and I met under _your_ watch," Nana said, and she could see the exact moment the girl's face lit up.

"The dorms! UA staff goes around after a Heroics Course Training Trip gone wrong and gets parents permissions for all students to live on campus. It would be out of my hands if All Might chose to come to our place then, because it would technically be under UA's watch, not mine." The girl finished with a smug smirk that quickly disappeared. "That's assuming I even get into UA. Where's Izuku? If I can't get into UA, at least he can!"

Nana inhaled perhaps a little bit too sharply. "Emica, when All Might and All for One were fighting, their blows were… deafening. They were used to such noise, but for an eight year old, it was too much."

"He's deaf?" She asked before frowning. "That doesn't matter much, there's tons of other deaf heroes. Izuku _is_ going to stay with me, right…?"

"Toshinori has a guilt complex," Tsukauchi reminded her, making her pull a face and nod. "When you went missing and Izuku was revealed to have gone deaf during the fight, he blamed himself and decided to Foster your brother. They know you're alive, but Emica, _Emili_, because of how sensitive your deal is…"

"We can't live together." The girls voice was broken. "W-we'll still see each other, right?"

"Of course," Nana answered. "We'll just have to ensure Izuku or All Might don't find out who I really am until whenever the dorms are implemented." The detective phone went off and he looked at it before letting a small grin come to his face.

"Izuku and Toshinori are downstairs. How much can I get away with telling him, you think?" He asked, and the girl shrugged.

"The nurses keep saying Shimura-san is my grandmother, and I don't really know much about Inko's and Hisashi's parents. 'Sides, All Might has kinda already unofficially adopted both us, and she's his mother."

"I never adopted him," Nana protested, making the girl snort.

"You and Gran Torino were the only ones who gave a shit about him growing up. I'm pretty sure that just automatically makes you his mother by the time you gave him One for All."

"I can see how this temporary no filter is going to be an issue," Tsukauchi chuckled. "I'll be back with your brother." Nana said nothing, instead pulling the hood over her head and gently grabbing the girl's hand.

"It's going to be ok Emica," she murmured. "And thank you." the girl said nothing, instead choosing to pull her hand away and pressed her head against the mountain of pillows the staff had gotten for her.

After a few minutes, the door opened and the woman saw a green blur before a boy was on the bed as well, hugging his sister tightly, and as she took in his appearance, she knew there was no denying that they were related.

"Emi, thank god you're safe. Sir Nighteye sent you ahead and then he covered me when the building fell and All Might had to dig us out and you weren't there but he had sent you ahead but Shouta-nii-chan and Hizashi-nii-chan hadn't met with you and we lo-looked everywhere…" he ended his ramble with a sob, making the girl let out a murmur and slowly raise her arms up to wrap around him.

"I'm fine Izuku." As she talked, Nana noted how she was spelling out _I'M FINE_ on the boys back. The detective came in a minute later, followed by a scruffy looking man and a Hero she came to know as Present Mic.

"Problem Child," the scruffy man said, marching forward to stand on the girl's other side.

"Shouta, can I feel your capture weapon?" The girl asked, removing her right arm to reach out. Shouta? Must be the Shouta-nii-chan Izuku was referring to, which meant he was a Hero as well. The man sighed, but handed the girl part of his scarf, which, upon closer look, Nana could see the weights and magnets that made it a capture weapon.

"How are you Emi?" Present Mic asked. "The doctors say you might be able to see with some therapy."

"Does it really matter? I'll never be a Hero, I've never been Hero material." The two adults looked stunned while Nana and Tsukauchi shared a saddened look.

"Her memory issues have caused her to say the first thing she thinks," Nana explained. "She won't be able to lie and if she's talking, she'll say anything that comes to mind until her brain has fully healed."

"You're the 'good samaritan' who found Emica then?" Shouta asked, and she saw the man's eyes glow red and hair lift up.

"It's more like she found me. Tsukauchi?" She turned to the detective for help.

"Does Izuku have his hearing aides in?" At their headshakes, he continued. "Emica traveled to the past and rescued Shimura Nana, All Might's mentor. The Quirk that caused her to fall back through time was originally Shimura-sans's, so when it got taken, the girl made a deal and escaped back to the present with Shimura-san in tow. We've decided that, since she doesn't remember making the deal but she does, that Shimura Nana, now Miki Akiara, should gain custody of Midoriya Emica."

"But not Izuku?" Hizashi asked.

"They'll see one another still, but so long as All for One is at large, it's easier if they're separated. We have a plan for when we can reveal to To- to All Might that I'm alive," Nana answered, sending the two twins a pained look. "For now, let's just focus on making sure these two are as safe as they can be."

* * *

Emi wanted to curse as her foot caught on a cart wheel yet again and sent her crashing down to the floor, the IVs in her arm tugging a little as she pushed herself up onto her knees. "Damnit," she muttered, covering her still bandaged eyes with her hands. "You're so fucking _useless__…_"

"I don't think you're all that useless."

The eight year old yelped and fell back, causing her IVs to tugg a bit more. "Who's there?!"

"Oh, sorry! I'm Mirio, Togata Mirio! I'm a patient here too." For a split second, she swore she could see them shaking hands, but when she shook her head, she saw nothing but darkness of the bandages.

"It's nice to meet you Toogata-san." she greeted. "I'm Miki Emiko." She offered her hand and grinned a bit when he took it. "Why are you a patient here?"

"My quirk is a bit difficult to control and yesterday I got stuck in a basement wall because of it." He answered, making her grimace. _Right_, he couldn't breathe while he was like that, which meant…

"What is your quirk anyways? It sounds painful if it's causing you to be _here_ of all places." She tilted her head, doing her best not to think about how she already knew his quirk issue before they even met.

"Oh, I call it Permeation! It lets me become intangible, but when I go through things, I can't breathe, see or hear. Yesterday really scared all of us when I took a wrong step and went through the house." Emi let a sympathetic smile show. "What's your Quirk?"

"I actually have two, though one is a minor Quirk. Energy Transference is my main one," she said. "Depending on how much energy I have, I can see into the future and even fly using my own quirk! It has a lot of draw backs though. I can have partial memory loss and some days I'm so lethargic I can barely move. I overclocked it a few months back and it made my brain and eyes swell up so that's why I'm here."

"Ah geez, that sounds awful!" Toogata said. "I know you'll get better though!"

"How?" she snorted before she could stop herself.

"Because I'll be cheering for you every step of the way Emiko-chan!"


	7. Izuku Midoriya: (Twisted)Origin (Part 1)

**Sorry for not updating sooner guys! 2020 has been... really rough. All of the chapters are updated, so I suggest you reread chapters 3-6, as I've changed a couple of things (such as Emica's mutation part of the Cat quirk and removing the No Filter quirk). With this chapter, we officially begin the canon plot!**

* * *

**Warning: This chapter holds child abuse/torture, referenced character death (drowning)**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia_**

* * *

The day Emi officially met Sir Nighteye was the day she was told that with enough Quirk training, she'd be able to see as if her brain swelling and damaged eyesight had never happened. She had been insistent on dragging Mirio with her when she went to meet All Might's now former sidekick, and even though she knew the two's parting would be bittersweet, she couldn't find it in herself to regret it as Sir agreed to help them both almost instantly.

So from when she was nine to thirteen, the three trained together. Sir would teach her how to control her future sight to see a second ahead in the future, which often left her head pounding more than usual before she got a hang of it. Mirio would help her walk, teaching her tips and tricks on how to ensure her footing was safe and secure. Sir would help Mirio control his Quirk, learning his triggers on how to activate it. Both of them ended up helping Sir learn how to smile again.

She had a feeling one of the reasons why Sir agreed to help her _and_ Mirio was to see who was the better candidate, and she also knew that the fight between All Might and Sir wasn't about retiring before his death, but rather who his successor would be.

"Are you ok Emi?" Mirio, now 15 and about to officially start UA as a 1-B student, asked, and she saw him raise a hand to card through his now short hair. They were sitting at a small park just enjoying the autumn day before school started again.

"You'll go bald if you keep rubbing your hair like that," she quipped. "And I'm just thinking about how odd but nice it was that Sir agreed to train us both."

"It was nice of him," he agreed. "I think I know what my Hero name is going to be."

"Oh?" She hummed, distracted by a silverish blue butterfly.

"Lemillion. The Hero who is going to save over a million people!" His words had her smiling.

"Well, you best get started soon," she teased, making him laugh and- _was that a blush?_

"I'd like to think I started when I was 10," he said and _oh__,_ wasn't that like a lightbulb?

"I don't count," she mumbled, crossing her arms and looking away with a pout. "Be glad you didn't get 1-A. Shouta-nii is really cracking down on his class this year."

"Haha, I wish them the best of luck!"

As the two changed the topic, Emi didn't stop the warmth that filled her as they leaned against a tree.

* * *

"If it isn't the worthless Deku!"

Emi flinched at Bakugo's sneer and forced herself not to react, instead reaching down into her bag and counting her books. While she could 'see', she still preferred reading Braille rather than trying to peer at the kanjis trying to make heads or tails of them.

"Deku, I'm _talking_ to you! I know you're the one who can hear." At the mention of Izuku, her blood boiled and fist clenched, causing her pencil to snap. At first, Bakugo had been their friend, but when neither twin could say what happened, he grew cold, distant.

He grew into a bully.

Emi _knew_ he'd have character growth, but to hear him speak of her brother that way, UA policies or not, she was going to fucking _stab_ and bitch. "Think about UA," she mumbled. "Don't think about idiots who don't know what they're talking about."

"_WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT YOU SHITTY EXTRA?!_" Oh shit, time to run! Slamming her locker shut, she bolted down the hall, tapping into her limited time for 'seeing' to avoid tripping over bags. As she skidded into her room and quickly sat down, she stopped doing the technique Sir showed her, Bakugo hurtling into the room a second later, small explosions and swear words coming from him as he approached her.

"Hey, dude, you don't know what she'd been through!" Tsubasa's grandson, a good kid who hated his grandfather since they met, protested, making her smile to herself bitterly. The kid was going to be a Nomu soon and she had no idea how to stop it from happening.

"Deku called me a fucking idiot shit face! Let me at her!"

Ah, yes, she had forgotten how much of a hotheaded tsundere the ashen blonde was. If she could, she would've rolled her eyes. Instead, she pulled out her braille book and glimpsed ahead two hours for their maths assignment. Pages 394-5, every other even question. As she read the questions, she pulled out her phone and pulled up a special calculator app. A second later, she heard a chair being dragged against the floor beside her before two fingers gently tapped on her right arm just as the bell rang; Izuku was here. She dropped her pen and turned her hand over, leaving her palm up.

_Saw a Villain fight__,_ he signed in her hand. _Someone debuted. M-o-u-n-t L-a-d-y. Stole Kamui Woods's spotlight._

_Poor guy,_ she signed back in her left hand, hearing the other kids talk as their teacher had yet to come in. No one really paid attention to the two greenettes sitting in the back. _How torn up was he?_ Kamui and her had met once, when she was going in to see how much of her brain swelling had gone down. If you got lucky enough to meet him while he was off duty, you would've never expected him to be such a _memer_, but then again, he probably remembered Izuku and her from his last few fights and had gotten curious as to why they were in a hospital.

"Good morning class!" Their teacher walked in and she heard Izuku take out the tape recorder so that she could translate it when they went to the park after school to study. "You guys are all third-years now. It's time to start thinking seriously about your futures!" Stiffening, she tugged on his sleeve and hastily began signing. "I _would_ hand out these future career forms but… I assume you _all_ want to be Heroes!" She winced as the class suddenly erupted into cheers and screams, making her grimace. She didn't really want to be a hero. Well, maybe a support one, but she would do much better as an agent. She tuned back in as Bakugo spoke up, and she thought it better to not translate, instead once again tapping into her future-sight.

"You two are also going for UA, aren't you Midoriya, Miki?" Sensei asked, making Emi grimace.

"Huh? Midoriya? _Miki?!_" One of the boys yelled.

"Good grades alone can't get you into the Hero Program!"

"Shut up you fucking assholes!" She snarled. "If any of you want to apply to UA then you should know they have a strict no bullying policy and check records of every fucking student who applies! They check fucking school security tapes for those who actually get in. I wonder what they'll do when they see a bunch of flat sacked kids making fun of two disabled people? You do realize there are blind and deaf heroes within the Top 100? _Within the Top 50?_"

She could See Bakugo flying towards them, palms sparking and immediately grabbed Izuku's collar, dragging him back as a second later, his desk exploded. "Shut up you shitty Deku! You might as well be fucking _quirkless_ and you think you can rub shoulders with me?!"

"K-Kacchan," she heard Izuku whimper and she puffed up more.

"It's been both of your dreams since you were best friends," she growled. "If you think you can get away with what you're going to say when school is done, then you got another thing coming. And besides, there's no harm in trying-."

"Trying? Trying what?! The _Entrance Exam_? You're taking the exam just to _try?!_ What can you even _**do?!**_"

As he returned to his seat and she cut off her future vision, she desperately wished she see just a little bit better so she could glare at the back of his stupid blonde head.

* * *

She used the last few minutes catching Hero Analysis #13, which sent a small, unneeded pain through her as soon as she realized she wouldn't be able to see- _where the hell was that thought coming from?_

Shaking her head, she sat beside the pond, fiddling with the composition book as she waited for Izuku to come down, stiffening a bit as he hugged her tightly, crying a bit into her shoulder.

You're ok, she reached into the small of his back once she wiggled an arm free. _Are we going home?_

"P-please," he hiccuped, making her let out a sigh as she broke the hug and pulled out her phone.

"Call "Grand-Nana," she instructed. She only had to wait a ring before Nana picked up.

"_Emi, you ok?_" Over the last few years, the woman had gotten used to being quirkless, instead going and being a civilian consultant for the Police when the girl had returned to school. "_Thought you and Zuku were going to be studying at the park?_"

"Bakugo," she replied. "I was calling to let you know we're coming home instead in case Yagi-san decides to pick Izuku up again." He had almost blown their cover one day by trying to surprise the twins and picking the boys up himself. Nana has only just barely gotten her hood up in time, and the girl had blurted out '_horribly disfigured, everyone hates her immediately because it's part of her quirk__'_. Yes, she had gotten grounded for it, but seeing as All Might now merely waited outside instead of barging in, she figured it was fine.

"_Be safe,_" Shimura said, and as Izuku hung up, she didn't say anything as he most likely wiped his tears (she had heard his ever quiet sniffs and sobs) and began to lead her under the street. She paused in her step, allowing him to be in front and tugging on her hand, and as he was almost out, she heard the manhole shift.

Shoving him away, she could hear the villain grumble his chilling words. "A medium-sized body… to hide in.."

"Emica!" Izuku cried as the slime rushed over her.

"Stay back!" she cried, though it was more of an "Mmmf mmf!" She wasn't sure how long she could hold her breath, but with the fluid going up her nose and in her ears, it was too similar to having a Quirk forced into her, too similar to All for One, _too similar to drowning__._ She didn't hear anything from Izuku, and perhaps that was the most terrifying, for even when they were eight he always made sure to make a noise so she'd know where he was. Despite knowing better, she still scrambled to try and pry the man away, wishing she could cry as her eyes burned. She couldn't _breathe__,_ she wanted to _breathe._ Oh god, she wanted to _breathebreathebreathe-_

_All Might__,_ she begged, _where are you?!_

Her answer came a second later as the ringing overtook her, the sound of the cover smacking against the concrete and then the sudden rush of wind sending her into unconsciousness.

* * *

When she became aware of her surroundings, she was aware of gentle 'paps' on her cheek as All Might tried to wake her up. She could feel Izuku signing into her hand, making her groan and sit up, pushing the hair away from her eyes. "Thank good- _what the fuck__._"

"My sunglasses fell off again, didn't they?" Izuku tugged her hand, and she could feel two distinct pieces, making her scowl before putting her hair back over her eyes, ignoring how it made her nose and cheeks itch. "I hate this bullshit," she grumbled. "Thank you for saving me, All Might, but you should leave before you hit your limit." Izuku signed something frantically before rushing after the hulking hero, leaving her to sigh and lean against the tunnel wall. Reaching forward, she grabbed her bag and pulled out her phone. "Call Togata," she intoned after hearing the little tone.

"_Hey Emi-chan! You make it home ok?_" Mirio's voice was ever cheerful, and she winced at the thought of making him worry.

"Uhm… not quite." she sighed. "There was a villain waiting outside the school; he attacked Izuku and I-."

"_Are you alright?! Why haven't we heard about this?_" She grimaced, wincing as she reached up and rubbed her sore neck.

"I'm fine, if you exclude the fact that the villain was actively trying to hold me hostage." she was vaguely shocked by how many curses sounded as she explained what happened. "All Might got to us before he could do anything that was actually damaging. He's at the police station now with the guy."

"_Where are you?_" His tone told her if she didn't say where, he'd hunt her down, so she shrugged and rattled off where, not quite sure what to expect as he suddenly hung up.

_Don't phase to get here please,_ she wanted to say, not quite sure how she'd feel if he appeared naked in front of her. After twenty minutes, she was about to get her cane out of her bag and start walking back home when she heard her name all but being screamed. Offering up her arms, her breath left her again, but in a good way as the blonde hugged her tightly. What she didn't expect to hear was two extra sets of footsteps running after him.

"Mirio-kun?" She vaguely knew the girl's voice, and in a flash of insecurity, she let go of her friend, pushing her hair further on her face. "Who is this? Is she ok?"

"Nejire, Tamaki, this is Miki Emiko. Emiko-chan, these are two of my friends from UA, Hado Nejire and Amajiki Tamaki." She couldn't stop herself from shying behind their common friend and giving a little wave and smile.

Apparently, Hado found this funny as she began laughing. "It's a mini you, Tamaki!" she cooed. "So what's your Quirk?" She couldn't stop her small flinch, biting her lip and "looking" away.

"You used all your Sight time today, didn't you?" Mirio asked, and she nodded softly. "Do you want to explain?" She immediately shook her head, and she could almost imagine the confused faces, making her grimace. "Emiko-chan's Quirk is Energy Transference. She can do multiple things, such as fly or even see into the future, but one of the drawbacks is that she can't see very well and sometimes falls asleep in random locations, though that could be the cat part of her. Jury's still out." When she extended her cane with a snap, she did her best to smile to where she thought the other two were before turning and walking towards her house. "Just wait until you meet Miki-san; she has the best soba."

* * *

Nana wasn't amused once she quietly filled the woman in on what happened as the three used the chance to do an impromptu study session. While she couldn't see the entirety of what they were writing, she could hear, and occasionally blurted out answers for the homework Hizashi gave them, and as the minutes passed, she slowly got used to the other two.

Somehow, it ended with Hado giving Emi her phone number with a promise of texting when she could, as well as a reminder to send the pun memes to Mirio when she woke up. She couldn't really do much around the house, so as she finished scribbling down her homework and did the meditation exercises Sir gave her, she wondered when her life ever feel like it was hers.

* * *

**Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? Please, let me know! (No spoilers post-Shie**** Hassaikai arc please, I've yet to get that far in the anime)**


End file.
